The Queen of Serpents
by Yael Bones
Summary: Ha pasado 16 años desde la pelea que Lily y Scorpius tuvieron con sus padres y ahora ya es momento de regresear. Su llegada sera muy oportuna debido a nuevos brotes de oscuridad ya que el Augurey ha resurgido de las sombras y estara dispuesto a sumir al mundo mágico en la oscuridad. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demas cosas que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

-Voy a subir mis cosas mami –le dijo Lyra a su madre –mi papi va conmigo.

-En un momento regreso cariño –le dijo Scorpius a su esposa y le dio un beso.

Lily miraba a su hija Lyra y no podía sentir más que orgullo. Al fin uno de sus hijos iría a la escuela mágica que ella y Scorpius habían ido. Hogwarts. Lily recordó brevemente cuando ella tenía once años y estaba a punto de abordar el tren, recordó también como había sentido nervios horribles y que sus hermanos se habían encargado de aliviarlos. Cuando aún tenía hermanos, recordó con amargura.

Hacia bastante tiempo de que ella y Scorpius no veían a ninguno de su familiares, no es que les importara, después de todo ellos mismos fueron los que habían causado que salieran de sus vidas, pero lo que les preocupaba en ese tiempo era el futuro que les esperaba ya que ninguno de los dos tenía un apellido al ser desterrados de su familia, por suerte ella había comenzado un plan desde que estaba en cuarto curso, precisamente desde que empezara a salir con Scorpius, ese plan incluía una cuenta en Gringotts en donde tanto como ella como Scorpius habían estado ahorrando una gran cantidad de oro por si se veían obligados a huir en cuanto le dijeran a sus familias sobre su relación así que cuando ellos escaparon no les falto nada y no pasaron carencias ni cuando sus hijos nacieron y todo era felicidad y ella esperaba que así fuera siempre.

-Vete de aquí idiota –la voz de su hija la atrajo a la realidad. Miro al niño que su hija había insultado y se le hizo muy familiar, a su lado se encontraba otro niño que se parecía bastante y que también se le hizo conocido, el segundo niño se burló del primero y se fueron de ahí, Lily iba a ver quiénes eran sus padres pero Lyra la distrajo –cada vez los hombres son más estúpidos –dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-No digas malas palabras Lyra –le reprendió Lily -¿Qué te hizo ese pobre niño?

-Me pidió una cita –contesto molesta –una cita –repitió con énfasis. Lily miro a su hija con ternura.

-No creo que lo dijera enserio cariño –trato de tranquilizarla –tal vez solo lo hizo como broma.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto Lyra más tranquila.

-Por supuesto cariño -Lily se agachó y abrazo su hija, pudo sentir la mano de Scorpius acariciar su hombro -cuídate mucho mi amor -dijo a punto de llorar.

-Ni que no la fuéramos a ver por años Lily -dijo Scorpius divertido al ver que su esposa estaba a punto de llorar.

-Eres un insensible -dijo Lily con un puchero bastante tierno aun con su edad -mi bebe se va ir a Hogwarts por 3 meses y no la veremos hasta navidad.

Scorpius iba a seguir molestando a su esposa cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo, Lily se levantó como un gato al que le pisan la cola y escondió a Lyra con su cuerpo. Ambos voltearon y se encontraron de frente con Harry y Ginny Potter y con los dos niños que habían molestado a Lyra.

-Hola Lily -saludo Harry a su hija con la emoción brillando en sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Padre -contesto Lily con frialdad y sorpresa, a su lado Scorpius se puso tenso.

-¿No nos ves en 16 años y es todo lo que dices? –pregunto Ginny mirando a su hija con desilusión.

-Recuerden quienes fueron los que lo quisieron así –contesto Lily con los dientes apretados. Que sus padres le reprocharan eso era un golpe bajo y por el rubor en las mejillas de Ginny y Harry pensaron lo mismo.

-¿Es su hija? –pregunto a Lily y Scorpius mirando a la pequeña pelirroja de ojos grises como tormenta. Scorpius asintió.

-¿Quiénes son mami? –pregunto Lyra mirando con curiosidad a los adultos y después fulmino con la mirada a Adam y el niño solo le sonrió con cinismo.

-Son los padres de tu madre hija –contesto Scorpius con indiferencia, indiferencia que hizo enojar a Harry pero se abstuvo de decir algo por respeto a su hija.

-Tú me dijiste que no tenías padres mami –dijo Lyra con el ceño fruncido.

-Y no tenía cariño –contesto Scorpius con frialdad y Harry le lanzo una mirada amenazadora.

-No te metas Malfoy –dijo Harry con enojo pero fue cortado por Lily.

-No permitiré que insultes a mi esposo -siseo con voz fría y sus padres la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Esposo? -preguntaron con sorpresa y Lily rodo los ojos.

-¿Acaso creyeron que hace 16 años estábamos bromeando? -pregunto con sarcasmo pero los Potter no pudieron responder ya que Draco y Astoria Malfoy habían llegado.

-¿Scorpius eres tú? -la pregunta de Astoria causo la misma impresión que el saludo de los Potter ya que tanto Lily como Scorpius jadearon de sorpresa pues no se esperaban encontrara sus familias el mismo día.

-Hola madre -saludo Scorpius con una pequeña sonrisa que se esfumo al ver a su padre.

-¿Es tu hija? -pregunto Draco mirando a Lyra.

-Nuestra hija -corrigió Scorpius con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto Ginny a su nieta la cual le lanzo una mirada calculadora antes de responder.

-Lyra.

-Es un bonito nombre -dijo Astoria con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? -pregunto Harry con semblante serio.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia padre -contesto Lily con brusquedad y Ginny la vio con pena.

-No seas grosera con tu padre Lily -le dijo como si fuera niña pequeña.

-¿Dónde estuvieron Scorpius? -esta vez pregunto Draco con la esperanza de que su hijo si le respondiera.

-Como mi esposa dijo -Draco y Astoria se sorprendieron ante esa revelación -eso no es de su incumbencia.

-Somos sus padres así que si es de nuestra incumbencia -dijo Draco con enojo.

-Se acordaron 16 años tarde, ¿No creen? -dijo Lily sarcástica y tanto como Harry como Draco se movieron incómodos.

-Los estuvimos buscando por años -dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ve a buscar un compartimiento Lyra -le ordeno Scorpius a su hija. Lyra se despidió de sus padres con un beso y les dedico una sonrisa a sus dos abuelas y se fue de ahí.

-Vayan con sus padres niños -dijo Ginny a sus nietos.

-Un gusto tía Lily -dijo Adam con desfachatez y se fue corriendo con Harry.

-Hijo de James supongo -dijo Lily divertida y su madre asintió.

-Dejémonos de rodeos y digan a que vinieron -dijo Scorpius mirando a su padre y a Harry Potter con cautela.

Ginny y Astoria se miraron y asintieron, ambas mujeres dieron un ligero empujón a sus maridos los cuáles de repente se sintieron incómodos.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Lily con impaciencia.

-Les queremos pedir perdón por lo de hace 16 años -dijo Harry con incomodidad -sé que nuestra actitud no fue la correcta y ambos dijimos cosas sin pensar.

-Tomen en cuenta que también ustedes no actuaron de forma correcta al no decirnos siquiera que estaban saliendo –dijo Draco con algo de reproche.

-Eso no justifica lo que hicieron –dijo Scorpius con la ira brillando en sus ojos grises –nos quitaron el apellido a ambos y nos corrieron de su vida sin importarles nada –dijo con los dientes apretados.

-En cuanto se fueron fuimos a buscarlos –dijo Harry mirando a su hija suplicante sin embargo Lily no cedió.

-No creo que lo hicieran por iniciativa propia –dijo Lily con una sonrisa irónica. Harry y Draco se volvieron a incomodar –apuesto que a nuestras madres tuvieron mucho que ver –Lily volteo a ver a su madre y a su suegra e hizo una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que le evitaban la mirada –el orgullo de ambos es demasiado grande que jamás nos hubieran buscado aun si estaban arrepentidos.

-Dejando de lado ese tema –Scorpius y Lily ya no querían hondar más en el pasado así que el rubio volvió al tema inicial -¿Qué es lo que esperan de nosotros? –pregunto Scorpius mirando a su padre y a Harry Potter con dureza.

-Que regresen –la voz a punto de quebrarse de Ginny Potter hablando un poco al rubio y a la pelirroja.

-Que ya no salgan de nuestras vidas -Astoria no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar y Ginny le siguió.

-Sé que no será fácil pero espero que puedan perdonarnos -dijo Harry con una mirada suplicante.

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que nos están pidiendo? -pregunto Lily de forma seria.

-Como dijo Potter, no será fácil pero en verdad estamos arrepentidos -dijo Draco que lo que más quería era que su hijo regresara.

-Hemos vivido solos demasiado tiempo -dijo Scorpius muy serio -sin ningún tipo de lazo con ustedes o con alguien más de la que era nuestra familia.

-Estamos acostumbrados a vivir solo con nuestros hijos y sin nadie más -Lily miraba a sus padres pena -además de que cuando nos fuimos yo ya no tenía ningún lazo con la familia y el día que intente acercarme ellos me pediste que me fuera de la casa -dijo Lily a su padre y Harry se sintió muy culpable en cambio Draco abrió sus ojos incrédulo.

-¿Nuestros hijos? -pregunto incrédulo.

-Tenemos 5 hijos -aclaro Scorpius y casi se hecha a reír la cara de sus padres y de los padres de Lily.

-¿Cinco? -pregunto Ginny incrédula, a su lado Harry seguía sin reaccionar.

-Lyra es la mayor supongo -dijo Harry cuando recupero el habla.

-De hecho es la menor -dijo Lily con diversión al ver la cara de su padre que palidecía con la noticia.

-¿Podemos conocerlos? -preguntaron Ginny y Astoria con inseguridad pero para su alivio sus hijos asintieron.

Ya no pudieron seguir hablando ya que el tren dio un pitido y comenzó a avanzar, Lily y Scorpius vieron a su hija asomar su cabeza de uno de los compartimientos y les dijo adiós con su mano y sus padres con el orgullo a flor de piel también le dijeron adiós.

Lyra se había ido a Hogwarts sin saber que le aguardaría una gran sorpresa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Del otro lado del andén…_

-¿De que estarán hablando James? -pregunto Albus a su hermano pero este se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder.

-Por la cara de Lily y de Malfoy no creo que sea algo bueno -dijo Rose con preocupación.

Se distrajo cuando un Ronald Weasley bastante molesto apareció con un sonoro CRACK.

-Maldito Malfoy -mascullo el pelirrojo muy molesto.

-¿Y ahora que paso? -pregunto Hermione con exasperación ya que esos dos siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa.

-El desgraciado ni siquiera me dio las gracias y para colmo me dejo solo en la entrada de su casa y con la palabra en la boca -dijo con los dientes apretados del coraje y tanto Rose como su madre rodaron los ojos ante su actitud infantil.

-¡Mamá! -grito Harry que venía corriendo junto con Adam.

-¿Qué paso cariño?

-Tenemos una prima de nuestra edad -dijo Adam muy feliz.

Harry y Adam eran los únicos que habían nacido en su generación ya que sus otros primos, o hermanos en el caso de Adam, siempre tenían tres o cuatro primos de la misma edad pero ellos siempre habían sido dos.

-¿Cómo se llama? -pregunto Albus algo curioso por su sobrina, volteo hacia donde estaba su hermana pero su sobrina ya no estaba.

 _-_ Lyra -respondió Harry aun con la sonrisa emocionada.

-¿No fue esa la niña que te mando a volar? -pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido a su nieto y este se ruborizo un poco.

-Si -contesto algo colorado.

-Parece que eso de ir detrás de las primas es hereditario-dijo Ron de forma mordaz y James rodo los con exasperación.

-Supéralo Ronald -dijo Hermione en tono reprobatorio.

-¿Por qué se dejaron de hablar con la tía Lily? -la pregunta que los adultos menos querían escuchar la dijo Adam -parece alguien muy agradable aunque por como miraba al abuelo se veía un poco enojona -agrego con el ceño fruncido y Albus se río disimuladamente al recordar el carácter de su hermana.

-Es complicado-contesto James evasivo.

-Nada de eso James -dijo Hermione mirando con enojo a su sobrino -Lily no hizo absolutamente nada para que la trataran así -dijo la castaña con enojo y todos la miraron con sorpresa ya que nunca le había hablado de esa forma a nadie.

-Pero si no hizo nada, ¿Por qué se dejaron de hablar? -pregunto Harry mirando a su padre expectante pero Albus solo se removió incómodo.

 _Salvados por la campana_ , pensó Hermione con diversión cuando sonó el silbato del tren.

-Suban rápido al tren niños -dijo Rose aliviada por no tener aún esa conversación con su hijo -recuerden que nada de bromas ni duelos -añadió severa en cambio James les hizo una seña que les incitaba a hacer lo contrario.

-Nos veremos en vacaciones de navidad -dijo Karine y le dio un beso a su hijo y a su sobrino.

Adam y Harry Potter subieron corriendo al tren y rápidamente buscaron un compartimento que estuviera vació y para la suerte de ambos encontraron uno, sacaron la cabeza por la ventana y le dijeron adiós a sus padres, tíos y abuelos, cuando el tren dio una última vuelta ambos niños metieron su cabeza en el compartimento y suspiraron con nostalgia ya que no verían a sus padres ni a su familia en mucho tiempo.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Lyra? -pregunto Adam y su primo asintió.

Ambos niños salieron del compartimento y se fueron a buscar a su nueva prima sin saber que ahí comenzaba su primera aventura como el "trío de plata" como serian conocidos en los próximos años.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lyra se dejó caer en el asiento del tren y se repitió mentalmente "No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar" se dijo, aunque estaba a punto de ceder a las lágrimas ya que por primera vez se estaba separando su familia, algo que no había hecho desde que había nacido, a la cual iba a extrañar horrores e incluso extrañaría mucho a sus hermanos que abecés eran muy molestos y aunque se mostró fuerte cuando su madre la abrazo ya no iba a aguantar mucho pero por suerte sus abuelos aparecieron. Ese es otro tema que aun la tenía muy confundida puesto que toda su vida ella y sus hermanos habían crecido con la idea de que no tenían familia más que sus padres y ellos mismos y de repente salen de la nada sus cuatro abuelos y tenía la sospecha de que tenía más familia y que entre esa familia se encontraban los niños que la molestaron.

Lyra soltó un grito de espanto cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió de forma estrepitosa y por ella entraron dos chicas rubias y tres chicos de cabello negro de unos quince años que al verla dibujaron una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? -les pregunto Lyra de forma amable.

-Nadie te dio permiso para que nos dirijas la palabra -espeto de mal modo una de las chicas que parecía la líder.

-No lo necesito -dijo Lyra de forma despectiva y se voltio a la ventana y los ignoro.

-¡No te atrevas a ignorarnos! -bramo la otra chica pero Lyra ni se inmuto.

-¿Eres una Weasley? -pregunto unos de los chicos mirando con el ceño fruncido el cabello rojo fuego de Lyra.

Lyra clavo sus ojos grises en los negros del chico y le contesto -No -dijo forma simple y se volvió a voltear a la ventana ignorándolos.

-Claro que es una Weasley -dijo la líder mirando con asco el cabello de Lyra -solo esa familia tiene ese color de cabello tan horrible -agrego con asco.

-Su cabello no es rubio -dijo Lyra con tranquilidad y las dos chicas se pusieron furiosas.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRNOS ESO!? -bramaron las dos en un tono muy agudo tanto que Lyra y los otros tres chicos hicieron una mueca.

Lyra saco su varita de su túnica y con toda tranquilidad del mundo apunto a la cabeza de las dos chicas y con un simple _Finite Incantatem_ el cabello de las chicas se volvió de un color oscuro y grasiento.

-¡Mi cabello! -gritaron las dos con horror viendo como su pelo era de color oscuro en lugar del rubio dorado que tenían -vas a pagar por esto -dijeron con los dientes apretados y los cinco sacaron las varitas pero antes de que pudieran lanzar algún hechizo dos rayos rojos impactaron en dos de los chicos y sus varitas fueron arrancadas de sus manos, todos en el compartimento voltearon y en la puerta se encontraban Adam y Harry Potter con las varitas en alto.

-Pero si son los pequeños Potter -dijo el chico que aun tenia varita -devuélvanles las varitas antes de que se arrepientan -les ordeno pero los dos niños solo pusieron una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y si no queremos? -dijeron los dos de forma desafiante.

-Los que se van a arrepentir si no se largan van a ser ustedes -dijo Lyra ya harta de esos tipos.

-Niña estúpida te voy a enseñar a respetarme -dijo la líder furiosa y le apunto con su varita a la pelirroja pero Lyra hizo algo que dejo a los cinco chicos muertos de miedo y a sus primos con la boca abierta.

De la túnica de Lyra salió una serpiente gigantesca que media alrededor de dos metros y medio y que con toda la parsimonia del mundo trepo hasta los hombros de las chicas y su cabeza quedo frente a la líder que estaba a punto de desmayarse del miedo.

-Atenea está muy molesta por que la despertaron -comento Lyra muy tranquila -casi siempre está dormida y solo despierta para cazar pero con el grito de ustedes dos ha despertado y no está nada contenta -y como si la serpiente afirmara eso abrió su boca dejando ver un agujero negro-azulado y expuso sus colmillos venenosos.

-Qui-qui-ta-ta-nos es-ta-ta co-co-sa d-de en-en-ci-ma-ma -tartamudeo una de las chicas muerta del pánico y a punto de llorar. La líder no emitió palabra alguna ni los otros tres chicos.

-Solo si prometes que ni tu ni los idiotas de tus amigos se volverán a meter conmigo -dijo Lyra a la chica la cual asintió rápidamente.

Lyra hizo unos ruidos extraños con la boca y la serpiente bajo del hombro de las dos muchachas y se volvió a meter en su túnica y los cinco chicos al ver que la serpiente ya no estaba a la vista quisieron salir corriendo despavoridos pero Lyra los detuvo antes de que lo hicieran.

-¿Tengo que decirles que tienen que guardar esto en secreto? -pregunto la niña de forma retórica y los chicos negaron y después se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Adam y Harry Potter aún estaban en la puerta recuperándose de la sorpresa y su prima al verlos les miro con el ceño fruncido y pensó que también iban a salir huyendo, la pelirroja ya se estaba preparando para amenazarlos de que no dijeran nada pero entonces ambos niños dibujaron idénticas sonrisas de maldad que dejaron desconcertada a Lyra.

-Eso fue lo más increíble que jamás haya visto -dijo Adam con una gran sonrisa.

-Increíble es decir poco -agrego Harry y ambos hicieron una graciosa reverencia a la niña que abrió aún más sus ojos grises.

-¿No tienen miedo? -pregunto con asombro y algo desconfiada.

-No -contesto Adam de forma simple y sin pedir permiso ambos se sentaron en los asientos que estaban frente a la pelirroja.

-¿Enserio no tiene miedo? -volvió a preguntar ahora de verdad asombrada.

-Tu serpiente no nos hará nada -dijo Harry con confianza.

-¿Y cómo saben eso? -pregunto Lyra que ahora ya estaba muy interesada.

Adam y Harry se removieron en sus asientos algo incomodos, ambos intercambiaron una mirada enigmática y asintieron.

-Te lo diéremos pero tienes que prometer que no se lo vas a decir a nuestros padres ni a nadie de la familia -dijo Adam con semblante serio y Lyra asintió aún más curiosa.

-Nosotros dos también podemos hablar con las serpientes -dijo Harry y la pelirroja abrió sus ojos grises como platos.

-¿Qué? -pregunto con incredulidad.

-Que nosotros dos también podemos hablar con las serpientes -repitió Adam.

-¿Enserio? -pregunto Lyra muy asombrada pero con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Así es -confirmo Harry -solo nosotros dos de toda nuestra familia podemos hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo saben que son los únicos? -pregunto Lyra con interés.

-Porque una vez hablamos en esa lengua… -estaba diciendo Adam pero Lyra lo interrumpió.

-Pársel, se llama pársel esa lengua -dijo y Adam asintió.

-Bueno, como decía una vez llamamos en pársel a todos nuestros primos y tíos pero nadie respondió y ni siquiera uno volteo a vernos así que confirmamos que somos los únicos con este don -dijo el niño y Lyra abrió sus ojos asombrada.

-Fue un movimiento inteligente y eficaz -alabo la niña con una sonrisa -¿Y por qué no quieren que su familia se entere? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que les agrade mucho la idea de saber que podemos hablar con las serpientes -dijo Harry y Lyra muy a su pesar asintió.

-¿Tu sabes por qué podemos hablar pársel? -pregunto Adam a su prima pero la niña solo se encogió de hombros sin saber la razón.

-Yo hablo pársel porque mi mama puede hacerlo -dijo Lyra dejando a sus primos sorprendidos -pero cuando le pregunte si sabía por qué lo podía hablar ella me dijo que no sabía por qué -explico la niña -además ninguno de mis hermanos tampoco puede hacerlo -agrego.

-¿Tienes hermanos? -preguntaron los dos Potter al mismo tiempo.

-Somos cinco hermanos -dijo Lyra y los dos niños quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Cinco? -preguntaron con asombro.

-Cinco -confirmo Lyra -somos tres chicas y dos chicos.

-¿Y cómo se llaman tus hermanos? -pregunto Harry deseoso de saber más sobre sus primos.

-Mi hermana mayor se llama Cassiopeia y tiene 15 años, después de ella sigue mi hermana Artemisa que tiene 14 años, después vienen mis hermanos gemelos Orión y Sirius que tienen 13 años y hasta último sigo yo que tengo once años -dijo Lyra -mis hermanas y yo tenemos el mismo color de cabello aunque el de mi hermana Artemisa es más lacio pero el color de cabello de mis hermanos es rubio platinado como el de mi papá -explico la pelirroja.

-Tres mujeres y dos hombres -dijo Adam con una sonrisa ladeada -una buena combinación.

-Oye Lyra, ¿Tú sabes por qué nuestros padres dejaron de hablarse? -pregunto Harry.

-Se lo mismos que ustedes antes de que nos corrieran -dijo con una mueca.

-Debió haber sido algo grande para que no se hablaran por dieciséis años -aventuró Adam y sus primos asintieron conformes con eso.

-Bueno, yo ya les hable de mi familia ahora les toca a ustedes.

El resto del viaje los tres chicos se la pasaron hablando de sus respectivas familias.

Lyra quedo muy sorprendida por lo grande que era la familia de su madre. Se enteró que tenía una bisabuela, sus cuatro abuelos que ya los conocía, 31 tíos de los cuales 9 eran tíos de su madre, 18 eran sus primos (cuento a sus respectivas parejas como sus primos) y los otros dos eran los hermanos de su madre con sus dos esposas por lo que Adam y Harry eran sus primos-hermanos, también se enteró que el padre de Adam y su madre eran primos-hermanos por lo que se sorprendió mucho ya que el matrimonio entre primos no es muy común, lo más sorprendente fue enterarse que tenía veintiún primos en total contando a Adam y Harry.

-¡¿Veintiuno?! -exclamo con perplejidad y sus ojos grises parecían que se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Adam y Harry soltaron una risita divertida.

-La tía Victoire tiene tres hijos, la tía Dominique tiene dos, el tío Louis tiene dos, la tía Molly tiene dos, la tía Lucy tiene uno, el tío Fred tiene tres, la tía Roxanne tiene dos, el tío Hugo tiene 2, el tío James y la tía Rose tienen tres contando a Adam y yo soy hijo único de mis papas –dijo Harry a una sorprendida Lyra.

-Aunque ahora de que nos enteramos de tu existencia y la de tus hermanos la cifra sube hasta los veintiséis –dijo Adam.

-Y yo que pensé que mi familia era demasiado grande –murmuro la pelirroja para ella misma -¿Todos son mayores que nosotros?

-No, que Merlín nos salve de eso –dijo Harry de forma dramática –ahora que lo pienso estamos bastantes parejos ya que con nosotros somos trece los que tenemos edad para ir al colegio y de los otros trece los más grandes tienen apenas nueve años.

-¿Y a que colegio van tus hermanos? –pregunto Adam de forma curiosa.

-A Durmstrang –contesto Lyra con indiferencia pero sus primos se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¿De verdad en esa escuela enseñan magia negra? –pregunto Adam con escepticismo.

-Sí, mis hermanos hasta me han enseñado uno que otro hechizo –dijo la niña muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Entonces sabes magia negra? –pregunto Harry con sus ojos como platos y muy impresionado.

-Solo me solo algunos hechizos –contesto Lyra modestamente –la mayoría son para defenderse de los ataques pero me sé 5 hechizos para atacar y que son muy letales –dijo Lyra de forma seria.

-¿Qué tan letales? –pregunto Adam astutamente.

-Lo suficiente para matar a alguien –dijo y de pronto los tres niños se pusieron serios.

-¿Y la tía Lily lo sabe? –pregunto Adam.

-Claro que lo sabe –respondió Lyra y rodo los ojos –la magia negra no es un juego y antes de que mis hermanos me enseñaran los hechizos le tuvieron que pedir permiso a mis padres –explico la pelirroja –al principio mi padre se mostraba algo reticente de que aprendiera magia negra pero mi madre le convenció de que era necesario que aprendiera a defenderme.

-Wow –dijeron los dos Potter -¿Y nos podrías enseñar esos hechizos? –preguntaron emocionados y Lyra los miro enojada.

-¿Acaso no escucharon que la magia negra no es un juego? –Les pregunto enojada y los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados –los hechizos me los acaban de enseñar este verano pero desde que tenía nueve años he estado estudiando infinidad de libros para aprender la teoría y también tuve que aprender lo básico de hechizos sin varita para poder aprender a controlar mi propia magia y los hechizos no me agotaran demasiado –dijo la pelirroja y los dos Potter tenían la mandíbula hasta el piso.

-¿Todo eso se necesita para aprender magia negra? –pregunto Adam con asombro y miedo por tanto estudio.

-Sí y por tu tono de voz no creo que tengas muchas ganas de aprender -contesto a pelirroja con burla. Adam se puso serio.

-¿Cuáles son libros que se tienen que leer? -pregunto y la niña se sorprendió por su tono serio.

-¿De verdad vas a leerlos? -pregunto escéptica.

-Claro que si -respondió Adam sin vacilar.

-Con una condición -dijo Lyra.

-¿Cuál? -pregunto Adam curioso.

-Que no le digan a nadie lo que es voy a enseñar -dijo Lyra -y también no le deben de decir a mis padres porque me meteré en un gran lío.

-De acuerdo -acepto Harry.

Cuando el tren iba por la mitad de camino apareció una señora regordeta, anciana y con el cabello todo blanco que les ofreció dulces de un carrito, los tres niños compraron de todo, desde los pasteles de caldero hasta ranas de chocolate. Adam y Harry se sorprendieron cuando Lyra les dijo que nunca había probado una.

-¿Enserio jamás las has probado? –pregunto Harry por cuarta vez.

-Ya te he dicho que no –respondió la pelirroja irritada.

-Otra vez me salió el abuelo –dijo Adam rodando los ojos y aventó la tarjeta al suelo, sin embargo Lyra la recogió muy sorprendida.

-¿Este es nuestro abuelo? –pregunto Lyra muy sorprendida mientras veía en la imagen a un chico de unos veinte años y con el cabello azabache muy revuelto.

-Sí, solo que en esa foto sale más joven –explico Harry.

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo Lyra y rodo los ojos con exasperación –lo que yo quiero saber es porque aparece en las ranas de chocolate ya que según yo solo aparecen personas famosas –dijo Lyra confundida en cambio Adam y Harry la vieron como si estuviera loca.

-¿No sabes que nuestro abuelo es una de las personas más famosas en Inglaterra? –pregunto Harry con incredulidad y para su consternación Lyra negó con la cabeza –lee la parte de atrás de la tarjeta y lo veras.

Lyra hizo caso a su primo y comenzó a leer la parte trasera.

 _Harry James Potter (el elegido)_

 _Principalmente conocido por ser el único ser humano en resistir dos maldiciones asesinas y por haber derrotado al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort._

 _El señor Potter es heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna y es dueño de la marca de escobas de carreras "Saeta de Fuego" junto con su cuñado y mejor amigo Ronald Weasley._

 _Esta actualmente casado con Ginevra Potter, exjugadora del equipo de Quidditch Arpías de Holyhead, con la que tuvo tres hijos; James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna Potter._

 _En la actualidad aún sigue ejerciendo su carrera como Auror y es jefe de ese departamento._

Cuando Lyra termino de leer la tarjeta no podía articular palabra de la impresión.

-Te dije que es muy famoso –dijo Adam riéndose de la cara de su prima.

-¿Sobrevivió a dos maldiciones asesinas? –pregunto Lyra con incredulidad.

-SI –contesto Harry –si quieres te cuento la historia –dijo a lo que Lyra asintió rápidamente.

Lo que restaba del viaje los dos niños Potter se la pasaron relatando a su prima la historia del _Trio dorado_ y cómo fue que vencieron a Voldemort, también le contaron cosas acerca de sus primos que estudiaban en Hogwarts en este momento pero no le tuvieron que contar mucho ya que cuando estaba anocheciendo y el maquinista del tren anuncio que pronto llegarían a la estación se aparecieron en la puerta tres chicos y tres chicas. 

-¿Qué tal les va? –saludo una de ellas. La chica era alta, de cabello rubio dorado, pecosa y ojos azules como el cielo, su túnica era de color negro y tenía un escudo que representaba las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y tenía una placa que rezaba _Premio Anual_.

-Hola Gabrielle –saludaron los dos niños Potter –ella es Lyra, la hija de la tía Lily –explico Adam pero los seis lo vieron confusos.

-¿Tía Lily? –pregunto el otro chico y miro a Lyra con interés. Él tenía el pelo rojo, ojos cafés claro, varias pecas en su cara y era muy alto, su túnica era también negra y tenía el mismo escudo que el de Gabrielle solo que su placa rezaba _Prefecto_ –no tenemos una tía llamada Lily… -decía pero no termino la frase debido a que al parecer se acordó de algo.

 _-_ Claro que tenemos una tía llamada Lily, Matt –dijo Harry al pelirrojo.

-¿Tu mama es la hija perdida del tío Harry? –pregunto otra de las chicas. Ella era pelirroja fuego como Lyra, tenía unos ojos verdes claro, no tenía pecas y era también alta, su túnica era la misma que la de los otros solo que esta no tenía placa –por cierto me llamo Andrómeda –se presentó la chica.

-¿Hija perdida? –pregunto la otra chica. Ella era alta, de cabello castaño-rojizo, ojos azules y muy pecosa, su túnica era la misma solo que ella llevaba una placa que rezaba _Prefecta._

-¿Acaso nunca leíste la tarjeta del tío Harry en las ranas de chocolate, Marianne? –pregunto el otro chico con exasperación. Él era alto, de cabello azul y ojos violeta, su túnica era la misma solo que el también llevaba una placa de _Premio Anual._

-¡Ya recuerdo! –exclamo el ultimo chico. Él tenía el cabello rubio, ojos verdes pálidos y algunas pecas en sus mejillas, su túnica era la misma solo que su palca decía _Prefecto –_ Oye Remus, ¿Recuerdas la vez que le preguntamos a papá sobre Lily Luna y por qué decía que era la hija del tío Harry? –Pregunto el chico y sin esperar respuesta continuó –acuérdate que nos dijo que si era su hija pero que hace muchos años tuvieron un problema y que desde entonces no la habían vuelto a ver –dijo –por cierto yo me llamo James.

-¿Tienes más hermanos Lyra? –pregunto amablemente Gabrielle.

-Cuatro –respondió la niña y se rio de su cara de sorpresa.

-¡Cuatro! –Exclamo Marianne –y yo me quejo de que tengo dos hermanos –dijo divertida.

-Lo siento pequeña pero tenemos que irnos –dijo Remus de forma amable –siempre nos reunimos en una cabaña que está cerca del bosque prohibido cada fin de semana, solía pertenecer al guardabosques pero desde que se retiró hace dos años nos la regalo y como el nuevo no la quiso utilizar nosotros la ocupamos –explico –si quieres puedes venir este fin de semana y nos sigues contando de tu familia –le ofreció a lo que Lyra afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Y nosotros estamos pintados o qué? –pregunto Adam con falso enojo. Remus rodo los ojos.

-También pueden venir pequeñajos –dijeron Gabrielle y Marianne y les revolvieron el cabello como niños pequeños.

-Hasta el fin de semana –se despidió Matt y los 6 desaparecieron en el pasillo.

-Son muy agradables –dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

-Gabrielle, Remus y James son hijos del tío Teddy y de la tía Victoire, Marianne y Matt son hijos del tío Louis y de la tía Leia y Andrómeda es hija de la tía Molly y el tío Zack –explico Harry.

-¿Y en qué curso van? –pregunto Lyra.

-Gabrielle, Remus y Andrómeda ya están en su último año y Marianne, Matt y James van en quinto curso -le explico Harry.

-¿Y qué era eso de "Premio anual y prefecto"? –pregunto Lyra con curiosidad.

-Son cargos que el colegio te da –le contesto Adam –Gabrielle y Remus son premios anules lo que vendría siendo al equivalente a ser jefes de los prefectos –explico el chico –a Marianne le acaban de dar el puesto de prefecta junto con Matt este año y tal vez le den la placa de premio anual si desempeñan bien su trabajo.

-¿Y a qué casa van ellos? –pregunto la niña. Antes de venir al colegio leyó un poco sobre la historia de Hogwarts y descubrió que los seleccionaban y los enviaban a 4 casas distintas.

-Los seis van a Gryffindor –dijo Harry y por primera vez ambos niños parecían deprimidos.

-¿Y eso es malo? –pregunto Lyra un poco confusa por el cambio repentino de humor de sus primos.

-No, claro que no –dijo Adam rápidamente –es solo que eso es lo que esperan todos de nosotros –dijo y de nuevo volvió a deprimirse.

-Nuestros abuelos, nuestros tíos, nuestros padres e incluso nuestros primos esperan que seamos Gryffindors como ellos –explico Harry apesumbrado.

-¿Y ustedes no quieren ir allí? –Pregunto la pelirroja y los dos niños negaron con la cabeza –pues no lo hagan –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No podemos hacer eso –dijo Harry con tristeza –toda la familia se decepcionaría de nosotros.

-Pues si lo hacen serán unos tontos –dijo Lyra y les regalo una sonrisa de ánimo a sus primos –nunca se queden con las ganas de hacer algo, es mejor equivocarse que no hacerlo.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Adam con una sonrisa ladeada –el primero de nosotros que pase para que lo seleccione será el que decida la casa en la que entraremos –dijo y sus dos primos asintieron conformes.

Cuando el tren estaba a punto de llegar a Hogsmeade Adam y Harry salieron del compartimiento para que Lyra se pusiera su uniforme y viceversa, una vez que le tren paro y los alumnos empezaron a bajar los tres niños se comenzaron a poner nerviosos pero haciendo acopio de valor se dirigieron al castillo con la cabeza en alto.


	2. Before the big show

El andén 9 y ¾ se hallaba como en todos los años bastante lleno, muchas familias iban a despedir a sus hijos pequeños y no tan pequeños los cuales asistían al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero esta vez había mucha más gente dado que los hijos y nietos de personas famosas empezarían este año en el colegio.

La familia Potter se distinguía principalmente por el jefe de la familia, Harry Potter o el-niño-que-vivió como lo llamaban los medios y que actualmente era el jefe de Aurores pese a su avanzada edad y por su esposa Ginny Potter, que en sus tiempos de juventud fue la mejor cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead y que en la actualidad era jefa del periódico _El profeta._ La familia Potter tuvo tres hijos; James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lilianne Luna.

James Sirius Potter, el primogénito de la familia, se graduó del colegio Hogwarts con excelentes calificaciones a pesar de que su estancia en el colegio le dio honor a los nombres que llevaba, puesto que fue el más grande bromista que hubo desde los legendarios _Merodeadores_ y junto a su primo Fred II, su hermano Albus Severus y su esposa y prima Rose Weasley fundaron los Merodeadores II. Ellos fueron la quebradera de cabeza del Jefe de su casa, Neville Longbottom jefe de la casa Gryffindor, y del director Kingsley Shacklebolt, un Auror retirado y exministro; James Sirius Potter y Rose Jane Weasley contrajeron matrimonio a la de edad de 18 y 17 años respectivamente. Al principio la familia de ambos no quería aceptar su relación dado que eran primos pero al ver que de verdad se querían no hicieron más que aceptarlo y darles su apoyo. Ahora con 36 años y su esposa de 35 son los jefes de los departamentos de Seguridad Mágica y del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional respectivamente. James Sirius y Rose Jane Potter tuvieron tres hijos varones los cuales llamaron: Adam James Potter, Albert Charlus Potter y Craig Alexander Potter, todos con el cabello azabache de los Potter pero con los ojos azules de los Weasley.

El segundo hijo de los Potter, Albus Severus, al igual que su hermano y cuñada se graduó del colegio con las mejores calificaciones de su curso empatando con su entonces prima Rose Weasley y con Scorpius Malfoy, enemigo a muerte de la casa de Slytherin. Albus estudio la carrera de leyes mágicas y entro a trabajar en el ministerio en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional junto con su prima Rose bajo el gobierno de la ministra de magia y su tía Hermione Weasley, durante su estadía en el ministerio escalo rápidamente de puesto hasta conseguir el de secretario de ministro al lado de su tía Hermione; Albus estuvo soltero hasta los 23 años cuando conoció a Karine Wood, una jugadora de Quidditch profesional y excompañera del colegio, los dos estuvieron saliendo cerca de un año pero el día de su aniversario de novios Karine se enteró que estaba embarazada y tuvieron que casarse lo más rápidamente posible para que la familia de ella no sospechara y no tuvieran problemas. El matrimonio Potter solo tuvo un hijo varón al cual llamaron Harry Albus Potter en honor a su abuelo y a Albus Dumbledore y como los hijos de su tío James, Harry tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos cafés de su madre.

La tercera integrante, Lilianne Luna, seguía siendo un misterio su paradero. La más pequeña del clan Potter y Weasley causo una gran controversia desde su selección en la casa de Slytherin, la pequeña pelirroja fue repudiada casi inmediatamente de la familia ya que ninguno de sus hermanos y primos le volvió a dirigir la palabra y solo sus padres y su tía Hermione se lo tomaron bien; las primeras vacaciones de navidad fue cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo dado que nadie le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera sus abuelos, la trataron como si fuera solo un mueble haciendo que los padres de esta se enojaran, pero antes de que iniciaran una discusión la pelirroja hizo un ruido con su varita haciendo que todos le prestaran atención y pronuncio unas palabras que más tarde todos recordarían.

–Gracias por esta maravillosa reunión familiar y también por el trato tan amoroso que me han dado –dijo Lily con los ojos y la sonrisa tan fría que a todos les dio un escalofrió –no se preocupen que jamás volveré a pasar las navidades con ustedes así que pueden tomar todo el amor que me tienen y metérselo por el c$%& -dijo la pelirroja aun con una sonrisa falsa que se convirtió en verdadera al ver la cara de indignación de sus tíos, primos, hermanos y abuelos por decir malas palabras, la pelirroja se levantó del sillón en donde estaba y se dirigió a la chimenea, tomo los polvos Flú y se metió a la chimenea -¡Grimmauld Place! –grito y se desapareció de la madriguera.

Desde entonces la pequeña Potter, a pesar de las protestas de sus padres, pasaba las navidades sola en la casa que le heredo su padre, Grimauld Place, o eso creían todos ya que Lily la pasaba en compañía de su mejor y único amigo; Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy, hijo único de Draco y Astoria Malfoy, conoció a Lily en el primer viaje en el tren de la pelirroja. Lily se encontraba sola en un compartimiento porque sus hermanos y primos la habían, prácticamente, abandonado y estaba muy triste hasta que el rubio apareció y le hizo compañía, de inmediato los dos se llevaron de maravilla y Scorpius le conto cosas sobre Hogwarts y de él, por ejemplo que la selección solo consistía en ponerte un sombrero, que había fantasmas y que él estaba en la casa de Slytherin y que no tenía ningún amigo; lo último sorprendió bastante a Lily ya que Scorpius era un chico muy agradable y lo que la pelirroja dijo a Scorpius jamás lo iba a olvidar.

–No te preocupes –dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa –a partir de este momento yo soy tu amiga –dijo Lily y Scorpius sonrió como jamás lo había hecho; luego de que Lily quedara en Slytherin y fuera repudiada por su familia el rubio siempre estuvo con ella en las noches en las que ella lloraba de tristeza; cuando Lily le mando una carta contándole lo que paso en la cena de navidad con su familia y que ahora estaba sola en la casa que le heredo su padre el no dudo en acudir en su ayuda ya que sabía que se encontraba destrozada y como en su familia no celebraban la navidad por ser una tradición muy muggle – según sus abuelos -sus padres ni se dieron cuenta que no estaba en casa.

Scorpius sabía que la casa que le heredo Harry Potter a Lily solo tenía un entrada, la cual era la chimenea que estaba conectada por la red Flú solo a dos casas que eran la madriguera y la mansión Potter y suponiendo que los Potter no estarían en su mansión tomo el autobús noctambulo y se dirigió a la madriguera, cuando llego se escuchaba que adentro de la casa había una gran discusión, se armó de valor y con la cara más seria que nunca toco la puerta, en la casa se tornó un silencio repentino y Scorpius estaba a punto de tocar otra vez cuando una mujer muy rubia y de ojos azules le abrió la puerta, Scorpius entro a la casa sin permiso y miro a todos fríamente dejando a todos los Potter y Weasley muy sorprendidos por ver su actitud tan hostil.

-Solo diré esto una vez –dijo mirando a todos los Weasley y los dos hermanos de Lily con desprecio que no salían de su asombro –si la vuelven a dañar o si vuelve a llorar por la culpa de alguno de ustedes verán lo que un hijo y nieto de un mortífago es capaz de hacer –al oír esto todos se quedaron en shock pero Scorpius no le dio importancia, ignoro a todos los presentes y se dirigió a la chimenea, cuando estaba a punto de arrojar los polvos Flú una mano se colocó en su hombro.

-La casa de Lily está encantada para que solo las personas que ella quiera, estén ahí –dijo Harry Potter –ella no quiere ver a nadie –dijo con tristeza.

-Yo soy su único y mejor amigo –contesto Scorpius simplemente y desapareció con un estallido de llamas verdes y todos volvieron a quedar en shock.

Scorpius llego a Grimauld Place y encontró a Lily llorando sobre el sofá, rápidamente se acercó a ella y él la abrazo fuertemente, se quedaron así hasta que la pelirroja se quedó profundamente dormida y Scorpius no le quedó otra que dormirse con ella.

Así pasaron los años y en cada navidad Scorpius desaparecía de la mansión Malfoy y se la pasaba con Lily todas las vacaciones celebrando las navidades y sus padres y los de ella no los veían a ambos hasta que terminaban y así continuaron incluso después de que Scorpius saliera de Hogwarts y Lily se quedara absolutamente sola ya que jamás tuvo ningún amigo o ninguna amiga porque Lily pensaba que con Scorpius era más que suficiente. Cuando por fin ella termino sus estudios de Hogwarts sus padres quisieron hacerle una fiesta como recompensa por sus altas calificaciones y también para que intentara reparar la amistad con su familia que desde aquella primera navidad se había roto, para sorpresa de sus padres Lily acepto y ellos más que encantados organizaron un gran fiesta.

La razón por la que Lily había aceptado fue que aprovecharía la ocasión para anunciar junto con Scorpius su compromiso -ya que después de años de amistad y noviazgo decidieron dar el siguiente paso- a la familia de ella y a la de él. Cuando el día de la fiesta llego, toda la familia Weasley se encontraba en la mansión Potter y estaban disfrutando de una gran comida hasta que los Malfoy aparecieron.

-¿Malfoy? –pregunto Harry extrañado al ver rubio y su esposa llegar al jardín trasero en donde se celebraba la fiesta.

-Gracias –dijo la señora Malfoy al elfo que los guio por la casa y este hizo una reverencia y desapareció –un gusto verte Potter –dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-Disculpa, es que me sorprende bastante que estén aquí.

-Tú nos invitaste –dijo Draco Malfoy ignorando las miradas de muerte que le lanzaba Ronald Weasley.

-¿Yo? –pregunto Harry extrañado.

-Yo fui quien los invito –dijo Lily Potter llegando al jardín sorpresivamente de la mano de Scorpius.

-¿Por qué tú y Malfoy están tomados de la mano? –pregunto Ronald bruscamente.

-No te interesa –contesto la pelirroja fríamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Tenemos algo que decirles –dijo Scorpius mirando a sus padres con seriedad.

En la mente de Harry y Draco algo hizo clic cuando vieron las manos entrelazadas de sus hijos y sin pensar en las consecuencias gritaron al unísono.

-¡NO!–Gritaron asustando a sus esposas –¡ESO NUNCA! –volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo. Harry hizo ademan de querer acercarse su hija y Draco hizo lo mismo pero al ver la mirada de los dos jóvenes les hizo parar en seco.

-No nos importa si están de acuerdo o no –dijo Lily con tranquilidad –estoy comprometida con Scorpius y no pueden hacer nada.

-¡TE DEJE QUE FUERAS AMIGO DE ÉL, PERO NO TE PERMITO CASARTE CON UN MALFOY! –grito Harry muy enojado asustando a Ginny porque nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

-Ya lo dijo Lily, no nos importa su aprobación –dijo Scorpius con la misma tranquilidad que su prometida.

-¡TU NO TE CASARAS CON ELLA! –Grito Draco igual de enojado que Harry –¡TE LO PROHIBO! –grito en un tono amenazante.

-Cálmate Harry –dijo Ginny acercándose cautelosamente a Harry y tomándole la mano –no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir.

-Lo mismo para ti Draco –dijo Astoria mirando duramente a su marido.

-Si te casas con él olvídate de que eres una Potter –dijo Harry y tanto Ginny como Lily jadearon de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Lily en un hilo de voz.

-Lo mismo para ti Scorpius –dijo Draco y Astoria lo miro con terror –si te casas con ella serás repudiado de la familia y perderás todo derecho a tu herencia.

Scorpius y Lily miraban a sus padres con sorpresa pero ambos cambiaron su mirada por una de odio, ambos miraron a sus progenitores y asintieron lo que dejo confundidos a Harry y a Draco.

-Que así sea –dijo Lily mirando a su padre fríamente –un gusto haberte conocido Harry Potter –sentencio la pelirroja y Harry sintió como el aire lo abandonaba.

-Hasta nunca Draco Malfoy –sentencio Scorpius y Draco se puso más pálido que un fantasma.

Ambos jóvenes dieron la vuelta y salieron del jardín dejando a todos boquiabiertos de la impresión, observaron en silencio como Lily y Scorpius entraban a la casa y después escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de forma estruendosa. Un grito de rabia y dolor los saco del silencio.

Al igual que sus maridos Ginny y Astoria actuaron en conjunto.

Ginny agarro del hombro a Harry, le dio la vuelta y le estampo su puño derecho contra la mandíbula de su marido botándolo al suelo con su labio inferior sangrando.

Astoria solo tuvo que hacer su puño izquierdo hacia atrás y estamparlo contra la nariz de Draco el cual cayó al suelo con la nariz rota.

Ambas mujeres tuvieron que ser sujetadas por Bill y Charlie para evitar que se lanzaran en contra de sus maridos y los siguieran golpeando, Harry y Draco aún se encontraban conmocionados por la decisión de sus hijos y aún más por los golpes que les dieron sus esposas. Astoria y Ginny estuvieron gritando y pataleando para que las soltaran mientras miraban a sus maridos con furia y estos retrocedían inconscientemente sin levantarse del suelo, después de unos minutos y que ambas mujeres se calmaran Harry y Draco se acercaron con cautela a sus esposas pero ellas les mandaron una mirada de furia y estos volvieron a retroceder.

-Más les vale que los encuentren par de idiotas –dijeron Ginny y Astoria acercándose de forma amenazadora a los dos hombres que retrocedieron asustados –y cuando lo hagan les van a pedir disculpas de rodillas si es necesario y les darán su aprobación para casarse –volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y Harry y Draco asintieron inmediatamente con la misma mirada de temor – ¿QUE DIABLOS ESPERAN IMBECILES?, LARGANSE –bramaron las dos haciendo brincar del susto a sus maridos, Harry y Draco se miraron y tras un momento de duda asintieron y ambos salieron apresurados de la casa.

Ginny y Astoria ya no pudieron más y se abrazaron las dos y cayeron al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, las mujeres que se encontraban en el patio se acercaron rápidamente y las trataron de consolar mientras sus maridos salían detrás de Harry y Draco para ayudarlos a buscar a Lily y Scorpius.

Estuvieron buscándolos por meses pero no hallaban ninguna pista, la familia Potter, Weasley y Malfoy llamaron a todos sus contactos y amistades en los ministerios extranjeros pero ellos tampoco daban con el paradero de los jóvenes, pasaron los años y Harry y Draco se sentían cada vez más culpables por todo lo que les dijeron a sus hijos aquella tarde y aunque sus esposas ya los habían perdonado ellos jamás se lo perdonarían hasta que no los encontraran y cada vez más creían que jamás volverían a ver a sus hijos.

Que equivocados estaban.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Promete que te cuidaras y que no harás muchas travesuras –decía Rose Potter mirando a su primogénito.

-Por Merlín Rose, ya deja a Adam en paz –dijo James mirando con diversión la cara de vergüenza de su hijo –no le hagas caso a tu madre hijo, que cuando ella fue a Hogwarts fue una de las mayores bromistas junto conmigo –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo.

-James –reprocho Rose con el ceño fruncido –dijimos que no incitaríamos a nuestros hijos a hacer bromas –dijo la pelirroja fulminando a su marido con la mirada pero James solo puso cara de inocente.

-¿Otra vez peleando por tonterías? –pregunto Albus acercándose con su esposa e hijo a su hermano y cuñada.

-Tu hermano que le da malos ejemplos a mi hijo –dijo Rose soplando un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de su cara.

-¡Harry! –exclamo con alegría el pequeño Adam y ambos se enfrascaron en una plática ajenos a la de sus padres.

-¿Papá va a venir? –pregunto James a su hermano el cual afirmo con la cabeza.

-Dijo que revisaría unos documentos en los que había pistas de su paradero y vendría a despedir a los niños –explico Albus con una sonrisa triste.

-Ya han pasado dieciseises años –dijo James en un susurro nostálgico y aguantándose las ganas de llorar –y ella no ha vuelto.

-Estoy segura que algún día volveremos a verla y le podremos pedir perdón por todo lo que le hicimos –dijo Rose tratando de animar a su esposo y cuñado aunque sabía que solo eran palabras vacías.

-¿Hablan de Lily? –pregunto Karine Potter. Aunque estaba casada con Albus no conocía toda la historia de la hermana menor de su esposo ya que la vez que le pregunto por ella Albus se negó a responder.

-¿No le has contado? –pregunto James a Albus enarcando una ceja pero su hermano solo desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Mi prima, la hermana de James y Albus, cuando fue a Hogwarts no sé si recuerdas pero quedo en la casa de Slytherin –dijo Rose y Karine asintió. Como no recordarlo, si fue uno de los más grandes acontecimientos en el castillo –cuando fue seleccionada ahí todos nosotros nos portamos muy mal con ella e incluso dejamos de hablarle aun cuando ella nos saludaba en los pasillos –relato Rose y tomo aire para continuar aguantándose las ganas de llorar –en la primera navidad nadie le hablo, incluso nuestros abuelos la ignoraban solo mis suegros y mi madre la trataban como siempre y al ver lo mal que nos portábamos con ella en la cena de navidad mi prima Lily se fue de la madriguera pero antes de que se fuera nos dijo que jamás volvería a pasar con nosotros esa fecha y lo cumplió ya que nunca volvió a la madriguera para navidad –Rose hizo una pausa y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos –poco después de que mi prima se fuera Scorpius Malfoy apareció en la casa de mis abuelos y nos amenazó –Rose ya estaba llorando así que James continuo por ella.

-Malfoy nos dijo que si la volvíamos a dañar o si lloraba por nuestra culpa veríamos lo que un hijo y nieto de un mortífago era capaz de hacer –dijo James y Karine abrió los ojos muy sorprendida –nosotros no hicimos caso de su amenaza y a pesar de que mis padres nos dijeron que debíamos tratar a Lily como nuestra hermana, no lo hicimos –dijo con voz quebrada.

-Cuando regresamos de las vacaciones de Navidad todos tratamos a Lily de la peor manera –dijo Albus agachando la cabeza con vergüenza –le hicimos las bromas más pesadas, la insultábamos cada vez que nos cruzábamos con ella en los pasillos –Karine si recordaba eso ya que más de una vez vio a su esposo y sus primos insultando a una pequeña pelirroja –y aunque Malfoy si cumplió su amenaza de hacernos pagar por lo que le hacíamos a Lily, cuando él salió del colegio nuestros primos que aún quedaban le hicieron la vida imposible y Lily estuvo a punto de perder la vida por una broma que salió mal –dijo Albus con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos verdes y Karine abrió sus ojos horrorizada –nuestros padres al enterarse se pusieron hechos un furia y todos los primos fuimos a San Mungo para pedirle disculpas pero antes de llegar a la habitación de mi hermana, Malfoy nos estaba esperando –dijo Albus y Rose continuo.

-Nada más al vernos a todos mis primos, a mi hermano y a mi saco la varita y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones –dijo Rose –pero no eran maldiciones comunes, eran maldiciones oscuras muy peligrosas tanto que mando a Hugo y a Louis a urgencias ya que sus vidas corrían grave peligro.

-¿Por qué a Hugo y a Louis solamente? –pregunto Karine confundida.

-Ellos fueron a los que la broma les salió mal y que Lily casi muriera –explico James –Malfoy no solo hirió a Hugo y a Louis, ellos fueron los de más gravedad pero a mí me lanzo una maldición que hizo que comenzara a sangrar por todos lados, a Albus le lanzo una que hizo que sus costillas se rompieran –Karine volteo a ver a su marido y Albus asintió dándole la razón a su hermano –a Rose le lanzo una maldición a los ojos que hizo que estuviera ciega por un mes –la pelirroja asintió conforme a la historia de su marido –a Fred y a su hermana Roxanne les lanzo una maldición que hizo que sus cabezas quedaran unidas como si fueran siameses y ambos estuvieron en San Mungo dos meses tomando diferentes pociones hasta que sus cabezas se separaron, a Dominique le lanzo una maldición lacerativa que le dio en el brazo y que hizo que su piel se cayera en pedazos de forma muy dolorosa –al recordar eso James hizo una mueca de asco –y a Teddy le lanzo la maldición Cruciatus y lo torturo hasta que perdió la conciencia y después de eso Malfoy se retiró de ahí.

-¿Pero por qué a Teddy? –pregunto Karine con horror. Ella conocía al metamorfomago y siempre fue muy amable con ella.

-Antes de que Lily fuera seleccionada en Slytherin era muy apegada a Teddy pero cuando regreso para las vacaciones de navidad Teddy la trato de la misma manera que nosotros y sospechamos que Lily lloro mucho por como la trataba –explico Albus ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposa –de hecho creo que eso fue lo que más le dolió ya que nuestro hermano la consentía mucho y después de sus selección la trato de la misma manera que nosotros.

-Las únicas que se salvaron ese día fueron Victoire, Molly y Lucy que no pudieron ir a ver a Lily por que la abuela se sintió mal cuando escucho que Lily estuvo a punto de morir y se quedaron a cuidarla –dijo James.

-¿Y ustedes por que no se defendieron? –pregunto Karine bastante extrañada por la facilidad con la que Malfoy les gano.

-Lo hicimos –dijo Albus con una sonrisa irónica –pero el maldito de Malfoy era muy bueno en duelos y ni siquiera se molestó en crear un escudo, solo esquivaba nuestros hechizos y lanzaba sus maldiciones tan rápido que no nos daba tiempo de reaccionar hasta que estábamos en el piso.

-¿Y mis suegros o sus tíos no hicieron nada para meterlo a la cárcel? –pregunto Karine a su esposo el cual solo negó con la cabeza.

-Mi papá y mis tíos cuando llegaron a San Mungo y se enteraron de lo que Malfoy nos hizo y en especial a Louis y mi hermano, prácticamente le exigieron a mi tío Harry que mandara a Malfoy a Askabán pero para su sorpresa mi tío dijo que si él iba a Askabán, Hugo y Louis le iban a hacer compañía por intento de asesinato y ante esa posibilidad decidieron no presentar cargos –explico Rose pero ya no pudieron continuar con la historia porque Harry y Ginny Potter habían llegado, aunque ambos ya pasaban de los cincuenta seguían viéndose sanos y fuertes solo que con una que otra arruga y en el pelo se les comenzaba a ver las canas.

-Karine, querida ya hace tiempo que no vas a visitarnos –dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo a su nuera.

-Disculpe, es que los entrenamientos de Quidditch me dejan muy cansada –dijo a modo de disculpa pero para su alivio sus suegra no se enojó.

-Si lo sabré yo –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica -¿Dónde están mis nietos?

-Están jugando por allá -respondió Rose.

-Hola Rose -dijo Ginny abrazando a su nuera y sobrina -estas igual de hermosa que cuando te casaste.

-Gracias tía -dijo la pelirroja -tu igual te ves muy bien que hasta parece que tú y mi madre no envejecen.

-No les digas eso que después se lo van a creer -dijo Ronald llegando junto con Hermione.

-¡Ronald! -gritaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Yo solo digo la verdad -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Vendrán tus padres Karine? -pregunto Harry tratando de desviar el tema y evitar que su esposa y su cuñada asesinaran a su amigo.

-No, mi papá y mi mamá tienen programada una entrevista con el nuevo entrenador del Puddlemere.

-Veo que Oliver aún tiene esperanzas de ganarle a las Arpías -comentó Ginny casi con burla y todos rodaron los ojos.

La relación de Ginny con su consuegro Oliver Wood era muy tensa debido a la rivalidad de los equipos en los que jugaron cuando eran jóvenes y en cada comida o fiesta en la que coincidían no paraban de lanzar indirectas sobre las Arpías o el Puddlemere.

-¡Abuela! -grito Harry y corrió hacia Ginny y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Hola abuelos -saludo Adam a Ron y Hermione y le dio un abrazo a cada uno.

-¿Y para mí no hay? -pregunto Harry al pequeño y Adam también le dio un abrazo.

-Hola Abuelito -saludó el pequeño Harry.

-¿Cómo estas campeón? -pregunto Harry mayor alborotando los cabellos de su nieto.

-Mucho mejor que Adam -contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y eso por qué? -pregunto Hermione viendo a su nieto que estaba un poco ruborizado.

-Una niña pelirroja lo mando a freír espárragos -dijo Harry pequeño con burla y su primo le mando una mirada asesina.

-¿Quién es la chica que se te resistió hijo? -pregunto James.

Adam señaló hacia el otro extremo del andén y todos los adultos que se encontraban ahí casi se desmayan de la impresión y se pusieron blancos como fantasmas.

En el andén se encontraban Scorpius y Lily.

Harry y Ginny vieron a su hija abrazando a una niña pelirroja mientras Scorpius le acariciaba el hombro, los dos hicieron amago de ir con ellos pero Ron se los impidió.

-Quítate Ronald -dijo Ginny desesperada por ir a ver a su hija.

-No pueden ir con ellos así sin más -dijo Ronald tratando de contener al matrimonio Potter -la última vez que viste a tu hija, Harry, le quitaste tu apellido y prácticamente la corriste de la casa sin contar que tampoco los querrá ver a ustedes -dijo fijando su vista en sus sobrinos y su hija -que le hicieron la vida imposible cuando fue al colegio.

-Yo no le hice nada -protesto Ginny.

-Exactamente, no hiciste nada -dijo Ronald bastante serio -cuando Harry le dijo que le iba a quitar su apellido tu solo te quedaste parada son decir absolutamente nada -las palabras de Ronald cayeron como piedras en la conciencia de Ginny, el pelirrojo suspiro y miro a Harry -puede que casi siempre sea un imbécil de primera, un idiota impulsivo y tantas otras cosas que ya conoces de mí, no por nada eres mi mejor amigo -dijo con una sonrisa -pero ese día te portaste como un completo estúpido –todos abrieron la boca impresionados –en un hipotético caso de que mi hija se hubiera enamorado de Malfoy –Rose y James hicieron una mueca de asco –y él le habría propuesto casarse, en el momento yo también me hubiera opuesto, le hubiera ordenado que lo dejara y le habría prohibido verlo –dijo el pelirrojo con una seriedad impresionante –pero nunca le habría quitado mi apellido, puede que nunca lo aceptaría como yerno y cada vez que nos encontráramos en alguna comida o fiesta lo tratara peor que un mierda en mi zapato, pero trataría de aceptarlo por amor a mi hija –el pelirrojo dio un suspiro y tomo aire antes de continuar –lo que trato de decirte Harry, es que ese día pusiste tu enojo por encima de la felicidad de tu hija y Malfoy hizo lo mismo con el suyo –Ronald suspiro y volvió a hablar –si vas a acercarte a Lily hazlo poco a poco y trata de no asfixiarla y también deberías avisarle a Malfoy que ya los encontraron.

-¿Desde cuando dices cosas con sentido? –pregunto Hermione mirando a su marido muy impresionada.

-Siempre ese tonito de sorpresa –se quejó el pelirrojo pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Por favor Ron ve avisarle tu a Draco que ya los encontramos –suplicó Harry y su amigo lo miro con incredulidad –necesito hablar ahora con Lily por favor ve tú.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? –pregunto Ronald enojado pero al ver la cara de desesperación de su amigo y de su hermana accedió y se fue del andén.

-¿Quién es Lily? –pregunto Adam a su padre.

-Es mi hermana, tu tía.

-¿Tienen una hija? –pregunto Harry pequeño a sus abuelos y estos asintieron.

-Vayan ustedes primero –dijo Rose a su madre y sus suegros –mi papá tiene razón al pensar que a quienes menos quieren ver Lily o Malfoy es a nosotros –dijo señalando a su marido, a su primo y a sí misma.

-Vengan niños, vamos a saludar a su tía –dijo Ginny y sus dos nietos la siguieron a ella y a Harry.

-Espero que Lily no los trate muy mal –murmuro James observando a sus padres caminar hacia su hermana.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ronald llego a las puertas de la mansión Malfoy y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al recordar su última y única visita hace tantos años, se acercó a la reja de la entrada y la misma voz gélida le hablo.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Soy Ronald Weasley –dijo con voz firme –vengo a buscar a Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

-Un momento.

Ronald espero unos minutos y de pronto vio que a través de las rejas se acercaban dos figuras de negro. La primera era la de un hombre alto, con el cabello rubio, casi blanco y con más arrugas que las que le corresponden a su edad y la segunda figura era la de una mujer de baja estatura y con el cabello castaño entrecano pero esta solo tenía unas pocas arrugas en su boca y parpados. Eran Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

-¿Weasley? –Pregunto el rubio muy extrañado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya han aparecido –contesto el pelirrojo.

Los Malfoy se pusieron pálidos y casi se desmayan de la impresión.

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto Astoria rápidamente.

-En King's Cross

Los Malfoy salieron rápidamente de las protecciones anti-aparición y se aparecieron en la estación 9 y 3/4

Al fin volverían a ver a su hijo.


	3. Loto Rojo

Los tres niños bajaron del tren y siguieron la marea de alumnos que iba en dirección a una especie de estación en donde se encontraban carruajes pero sin ningún caballo.

-¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR ACA! –gritaba un hombre flaco, algo viejo y muy alto, demasiado alto peor que tenía una sonrisa amable y estaba en el borde de lo que parecía un lago.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir por allá –dijo Adam a sus primos y los tres niños junto con los otros de primero se dirigieron hacia donde el hombre gritaba.

-¿¡YA SON TODOS!? –pregunto-grito sobre el mar de voces, cuando los demás alumnos mayores se subieron a todos los carruajes el hombre volvió a hablar –el primer viaje al castillo es en los botes –explicó y señalo una veintena de botes que ordenados en forma lateral –así que suben pero solo cuatro por persona.

Lyra, Adam y Harry subieron a un bote y esperaron a que otro subiera, después de unos minutos una niña pelirroja de ojos celestes llego corriendo a su bote y se subió pero al hacerlo tropezó y cayó de bruces en la madera, Adam y Lyra, que eran los que estaban más cerca, ayudaron a la chica a levantarse.

-Gracias –dijo tímidamente, Adam le sonrió y las mejillas de la niña se encendieron.

-¡¿YA ESTÁN TODOS A BORDO!? –pregunto-grito el viejo y después de un "¡SI!" bastante fuerte los botes comenzaron a moverse en la cristalina agua del lago por si solos.

-Hola, me llamo Lyra –saludo la niña amablemente a la otra.

-Ho-hola, yo soy Alice –saludo tímidamente y después bajo la mirada.

-¿Tienes fiebre? –pregunto Adam viendo la cara roja de la niña y después le toco la frente y la niña se puso más colorada.

-N-no –tartamudeo la niña.

Adam y Harry se vieron con la confusión en la mirada y después se encogieron de hombros y voltearon a ver hacia en frente en cambio Lyra rodo los ojos con fastidio y mascullo algo parecido a _Hombres._

-Son unos idiotas, no les hagas caso –dijo Lyra a la niña y le saco una sonrisa.

El bote se deslizo de forma paulatina por el lago y al llegar a una curva para rodear una pequeña isla todos los niños de primer año tuvieron la vista más espectacular del castillo Hogwarts. Había miles de luces titilantes que se filtraban por las ventanas del gigantesco castillo contrastando con el siniestro aspecto que daba su tamaño y su color oscuro.

-Es impresionante –dijo Lyra en un susurro y con sus ojos grises abiertos de la impresión.

La vista del era tan impresionante que ningún niño despego sus ojos del castillo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño muelle en donde comenzaron a bajar de los botes.

El viejo los guio por una colina inclinada, algo que les dio mucho trabajo por lo pesados que eran sus baúles y más a los que llevaban mascotas, cuando llegaron a una gigantesca puerta les dijo que dejaran sus cosas ahí y que después ellos se encargarían.

El viejo toco la puerta gigantesca y espero, cuando se abrió por ella salió un hombre de mediana edad, regordete y una mirada amble.

-Los de primer año profesor Longbottom –dijo el viejo e hizo algo parecido a una reverencia.

-Yo me hare cargo, puedes retirarte Joshua –dijo el profesor y Joshua se fue –síganme –les ordeno el hombre y los niños lo siguieron hasta el vestíbulo en donde había otra puerta enorme.

-Es la puerta del Gran Comedor –le susurro Alice a Lyra cuando llegaron.

-Buenas noches alumnos, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom y en nombre del todo el personal les doy la más cordial bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería –dijo y les sonrió a todos de forma amable –en Hogwarts existen cuatro casas que son: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Cada una de estas casas ha generado grandes magos como Merlín que perteneció a Slytherin hasta Harry Potter que perteneció a Gryffindor –dijo y después dirigió una fugaz mirada a Adam y Harry –en el proceso de selección escogeremos a cada alumno para una casa distinta. La casa en la que serán seleccionados será su hogar por todo lo que resta de su estancia en el colegio. Cuando tengan clases libres podrán recorrer los pasillos del castillo pero cuando sea el toque de queda todos deberán permanecer en sus salas comunes –dijo con tono autoritario y la mirada severa, luego de ver el efecto de sus palabras dulcifico su mirada y continúo –la copa de las casas se otorga a la casa que obtenga más puntos, podrán ganar puntos participando en las clases o en los juegos de Quidditch pero los perderán si infringen las normas o si o siguen las reglas –dijo otra vez con la mirada severa y todos los niños volvieron a estremecerse –esperen aquí unos minutos hasta que esté todo listo para la selección y después vendré por ustedes –el profesor les sonrió amablemente y después se fue por un pasillo.

-Presiento que no es alguien a quien se deba hacer enfadar –dijo Lyra sabiamente y sus primos asintieron.

-Es muy amable pero cuando pone esa mirada… -dijo Adam y después se estremeció.

-¿Saben en qué consiste la prueba? –les pregunto Alice a los tres primos con timidez y miedo.

-Ni idea –contesto Lyra con sinceridad.

-Mi primo dice que duele mucho –dijo Adam seriamente y Alice palideció. Lyra le dio un zape.

-¿Que hice? –pregunto Adam sobándose la cabeza, Lyra rodo los ojos y le señalo disimuladamente a Alice que seguía pálida. La compresión golpeo a Adam como un bate –yo… este… no quería decir que duele mucho, solo… que… me dijeron que es muy peligrosa y… -decía Adam tratando de enmendar su error pero estaba fracasando ya que Alice perdía aún más color conforme hablaba. Lyra y Harry le dieron un zape para que se callara y Adam lo miro con reproche.

-No le hagas caso Alice –dijo Harry mirando con reproche a su primo –la verdad es que no sabemos en qué consiste la prueba.

Aquello pareció calmar a Alice pero la tranquilidad no le duro mucho ya que le profesor Longbottom llego y les indico que lo siguieran.

Los niños cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor quedaron impresionados por lo grande que era, Lyra se maravilló por el techo que parecía ser el cielo nocturno en cambio sus primos se quedaron mirando las cuatro largas mesas y preguntándose en la que estarían sentados los próximos años, cuando los niños se pudieron en fila bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos y maestros un hombre alto, de edad avanzada, de color y calvo se paró y se irguió de forma imponente sobre la marea de alumnos. Todos guardaron silencio.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts jóvenes estudiantes –su voz gruesa causo impacto en los niños –y bienvenidos sean de regreso los que cursan un nuevo año en este colegio –en el Gran Comedor no se escuchaba absolutamente nada ms que la voz del hombre –mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebolt y soy el director de este colegio –se presentó –mientras estén en Hogwarts deberán seguir las reglas que la rigen y si las rompen serán acreedores a un castigo dependiendo de la falta –dijo con una mirada severa y los pobres niños palidecieron –el bosque prohibido como lo indica su nombre está fuera de los límites del castillo y por ende no pueden entrar ahí. Debo advertirles que si entren de forma ilegal al bosque cabe la posibilidad de que se encuentren con criaturas desagradables y posiblemente los asesinen –dijo el director como si nada y Alice se desmayó. Fue agarrada por Adam para que no se goleara en el suelo –eh, bueno, profesor Longbottom ayúdela –le dijo al profesor y este le miro con reproche –continuo –dijo el director cuando Alice fue reanimada por un hechizo del profesor y este se sentó otra vez –los prefectos y los premio anuales de este año serán los encargados de mantener el orden y de ayudar en los alumnos con cualquier duda que tengan –todos los prefectos hincharon el pecho de orgullo. A Lyra le pareció gracioso el comportamiento de sus primos –es todo, comencemos con la selección profesor Longbottom –indico el director y Neville se puso de pie.

-Conforme vaya llamándolos pasen al frente por favor –les indico el profesor y después saco un pergamino.

-Brooks, Sturat –llamo el profesor y un niño menudo y rubio subió a un taburete y el profesor le coloco un sombrero viejo y quemado en la cabeza. Después de unos minutos el sombrero grito dejando conmocionados a los niños -¡Ravenclaw! –Stuart se fue corriendo a la casa de las águilas siendo aplaudido por todos.

-¡Brent, Jasón! –Llamo el profesor y se repitió el mismo proceso, el sombrero apenas toco su cabeza y grito -¡Hufflepuff! –Jasón se dirigió a la mesa de los tejones que le aplaudía con entusiasmo.

La selección continúo y mientras más niños iban pasando y siendo seleccionado Alice, Lyra, Adam y Harry se ponían más nerviosos, después de que Kent, Lisa fuera seleccionada a Ravenclaw siguió el turno de Alice.

-Longbottom, Alice –llamo el profesor y todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, Alice camino con pasos torpes hasta el taburete y el profesor le coloco el sombrero, paso cerca de dos minutos hasta que el sombrero grito -¡Gryffindor! –el profesor le quito el sobrero a la niña y Alice se fue corriendo hasta su mesa que no dejaba de aplaudir.

-Malfoy, Lyra –dijo el profesor con incredulidad

Casi todo el Gran Comedor se encontraba con la boca abierta de la impresión, incluso los profesores y el director, Lyra ignoro todas las miradas incrédulas de los alumnos y sus primos y caminando de forma elegante fue hasta el taburete y se sentó para que le profesor le pusiera el sombrero.

Lo último que vio Lyra fue la mirada incrédula de sus primos antes de que le sombrero le tapara los ojos y se escuchara una voz en su cabeza.

- _Que sorpresa, una Malfoy –_ dijo la voz en su cabeza – _nunca había existido una mujer en esa familia y ahora hay tres –_ dijo con deleite – _veo que tienes mucho valor y estas dispuesta a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite –_ dijo con aprobación – _eres muy parecida a tu madre y también veo que tienes su astucia y la valentía para hacer lo correcto sin importarte lo que piensen los demás, además eres decidida y siempre consigues lo que quieres sin importar el precio y por ese motivo iras a… -_ el sombrero hizo una pausa ygrito _-_ ¡Slytherin! –el profesor le quito el sombrero de la cabeza y la pelirroja fue a la mesa de las serpientes no sin antes mandarle una mirada de disculpa a sus primos ya que recordó el trato. Sin embargo los dos le miraron y le sonrieron de forma tranquilizadora.

Una vez en la mesa de Slytherin se dedicó a observar la selección de sus primos, después de un par de niños siguió el turno de Adam.

-Potter, Adam –llamo el profesor y un Adam muy nervioso camino hasta el taburete, se sentó y le colocaron el sombrero. Cuando pasaron unos minutos el sombrero grito.

-¡Slytherin! –grito y todo el Gran Comedor se quedó mudo. La mesa de las serpientes reacciono cuando Lyra comenzó a aplaudirle a su primo y un Adam más contento fue hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó al lado de su prima.

-¿Con que Malfoy, eh? –pregunto con una ceja arqueada y Lyra solo sonrió inocentemente.

-Sigue Harry –dijo Lyra para que guardara silencio.

-Potter, Harry –llamo el profesor una vez que se recuperó de la impresión.

Harry, al contrario que su primo, camino con porte orgulloso hasta el taburete, se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero. Pasaron minutos y el sombrero grito -¡Slytherin! –dejando mudos otra vez a todos excepto por las serpientes que aplaudieron con ganas, Harry se bajó del taburete, camino hasta la mesa de las serpientes y se sentó al lado de su prima.

Cuando la selección termino el director dio la orden de comer y de la nada apareció mucha comida en la mesa.

-Ya era hora, me estaba muriendo de hambre –dijo Lyra y sus primos se rieron.

 _En la mesa de Gryffindor…_

 _-_ No sabía que la tía Lily se había casado con un Malfoy –dijo Andrómeda una vez que se recuperó de la impresión.

-Yo tampoco –admitió Remus con sinceridad.

-Ahora ya sabemos por qué los Malfoy van a las fiestas en la madriguera –dijo Gabrielle.

-A los tíos les va a dar un ataque cuando se enteren de que los pequeñajos quedaron en la casa de las serpientes –dijo James con diversión y sus primos soltaron una risita.

-Lo que daría por ver sus caras cuando las cartas les lleguen –dijo Marianne riendo.

-Ya me imagino al tío James –dijo Matt y después puso una cara dramática -¡Debe ser una broma, por Merlín mi hijo no pudo haber quedado con las serpientes, de seguro ese tonto sombrero se equivocó y los mando a la casa equivocada! -dijo y sus primos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Y el tío Albus solo pondrá cara de resignación y después se va ir a donde el tío Harry y comenzara a quejarse de lo injusta que es la vida –dijo Remus y volvieron a reírse.

-¿Crees que vayan a estar bien? –pregunto Gabrielle mirando con preocupación a los tres.

-Van a estar bien –la tranquilizo Remus –recuerda que el tío James y el tío Albus les enseñaron a defenderse.

-¿Dónde diablos le cabe tanto? -pregunto Andrómeda muy impresionada y sus primos la vieron con confusión –miren a Lyra –dijo como toda repuesta y sus primos le obedecieron.

También vieron impresionados como la menuda pelirroja engullía todo lo que tenía a su alcance bajo la mirada incrédula de Adam y Harry.

-Desde que comenzó el banquete no ha parado de comer –dijo Andrómeda aún más impresionada –solo he visto comer a alguien de esa forma y es el tío Ron –dijo la chica con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Pues vaya que tenía hambre nuestra primita –dijo James con tono jovial –sería buena idea hacer un concurso de comida para las próximas navidades.

-No creo que la abuela Molly se niegue –dijo Gabrielle aprobando la idea de su hermano.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue el sábado –dijo Remus y todos lo vieron confusos y el rodo los ojos –la cabaña de Hagrid –dijo como explicación y todos entendieron.

-¿Cómo serán los nuevos primos? –pregunto Marianne a nadie en particular pero nadie contesto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Y si continuamos hablando en la casa? –pregunto Harry a su hija y esposo una vez que el tren se fue.

-Mejor vamos a la nuestra –propuso Draco y Harry lo miro mal.

-¿Y por qué a tu casa? –pregunto molesto.

-¿Y por qué a la tuya? –le pregunto Draco también molesto.

Ginny y Astoria compartieron una mirada exasperada.

-Dejen de comportarse como niños pequeños y actúen como los adultos que son –los regaño Ginny y los Harry y Draco bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

-Mejor vamos a un restaurant –propuso Lily que parecía muy divertida con la pelea de su padre con el de Scorpius.

-Es buena idea –contesto Astoria de inmediato –así aprovechamos para comer.

-Hay uno cerca de la tienda de Quidditch en el Callejón Diagón –dijo Harry –adelántense y yo después los alcanzo.

-Ok, haya nos vemos –le dijo Lily y después desapareció junto con Scorpius con un sonoro CRACK.

-Por lo menos accedieron la invitación –murmuro Draco.

-Es mejor ir despacio para que no sientan que los estamos presionando –dijo Ginny y los tres asintieron de acuerdo.

-Adelántense, nos despedimos de nuestros hijos y los alcanzamos –dijo Harry a Draco y Astoria los cuales asintieron y desaparecieron.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus dos hijos con sus esposas hablando con Ron y Hermione.

-¿Lily va a volver? –pregunto James con ansiedad apenas vio a su padre.

-Se han casado –dijo Harry como respuesta y Hermione resoplo.

-Por supuesto que se casaron –dijo con exasperación –te recuerdo que te dijeron de su compromiso –le recordó mirándolo con reproche.

-Ahora no Hermione –dijo Harry molesto.

-Bueno, después de todo tiene una hija –razono Karine y Ginny rio divertida.

-En realidad tienen cinco hijos –dijo la pelirroja y todos se sorprendieron.

-¡¿Cinco?! –grito James y las personas que quedaban en el andén se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Y Lyra es la única mujer? –pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-No lo sé –contesto Ginny –solo nos dijeron que tienen cinco hijos pero no si los demás eran hombres.

-¿De que estaban discutiendo cuando mandaron a los niños con nosotros? –pregunto Rose mirando a sus suegros con intensidad.

-Luego les contamos todo –le prometió Ginny a su sobrina –ahorita vamos a ir a comer con ellos, de hecho ya tendríamos que estar haya.

-Nos vemos en la madriguera el domingo o cuando tengamos tiempo –dijo Harry y después desapareció junto con Ginny.

-Ya que –resoplo Rose con molestia –tendremos que esperar.

Harry y Ginny aparecieron en la entrada del local y entregaron buscando entre las mesas a su hija, la encontraron a lado de su esposo en una mesa circular y rápidamente fueron hacia ellos y sentaron en los únicos lugares vacíos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –cuestiono Lily a sus padres.

-Nos despedimos de tus hermanos –contesto Ginny.

-Ah –murmuro Lily con indiferencia.

Los 6 pidieron una comida tipo bufet en donde tanto Lily como Astoria engulleron casi la mitad entre ellas dos, casi nadie hablo durante la comida y lo poco que se dijeron fue respecto a la economía mágica. Cuando la comida y el postre se acabaron decidieron que ya era tiempo de hablar así que Astoria comenzó.

-¿Y ahora si nos dirán en donde han vivido estos años? .pregunto Astoria con voz esperanzada. Lily miro a Scorpius y este asintió.

-Hemos estado viviendo en Alemania –dijo la pelirroja –tenemos una casa en las afueras de Rothenburg.

-¿Y en que trabajan? –pregunto Harry, aunque la pregunta fue más dirigida a Scorpius.

Lily miro detenidamente a su esposo y este la miro a ella, cuando Scorpius aparto la mirada saco su varita y pronuncio un hechizo y de inmediato se dejaron de escuchar las voces de los demás comensales.

-¿Ha escuchado hablar del Loto Rojo? –pregunto Scorpius a Harry y este frunció el ceño.

-¿Loto rojo? –Pregunto Draco algo confuso.

-Era una organización que se creó durante la segunda guerra mundial –explico Harry a su esposa y a los Malfoy mayores y estos le pidieron que continuara –cuando estalló la guerra los gobiernos mágicos acordaron entre sí que los magos no debían inmiscuirse, incluso la Alemania mágica acepto, pero entonces Grindelwald comenzó su ascenso al poder derrocando al ministerio de magia Alemán y ayudo a los nazis en su conquista de Europa –Ginny, Draco y Astoria estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión –fueron años de terror en esa época para los muggles ya que los que estaban en los campos de concentración creados por nazis eran usados por Grindelwald para sus experimentos de magia negra y cuando fallaban el los convertía en inferís y eso alegro mucho a Hitler… -relataba Harry pero fue interrumpido por Draco.

-¿Hitler? –pregunto Draco confuso.

-El líder de los nazis –explico Harry con simpleza –como decía, al crear inferís estos eran enviados al campo de batalla en lugar de los soldados –dijo y Ginny y los Malfoy mayores pusieron caras de horror –como suponen los inferís arrasaban a los ejércitos de los aliados y poco a poco los nazis iban ganado territorio hasta que Dumbledore derroto a Grindelwald en 1945.

-¿Y qué pinta el loto rojo en todo esto? –pregunto Astoria.

-El loto rojo fue algo así como la Orden del Fénix –dijo Harry volviendo a impresionarlos –solo que abarcaba a mucha más gente, de todos los países en guerra para ser exacto –explico como si fuera un profesor –los que lo integraban eran magos que trataban de derrotar a los _caballeros de Walpurguis*_ –dijo y volvieron a verlos con confusión –así se llamaba el ejercito de Grindelwald –dijo ya bastante irritado por las interrupciones –cuando Grindelwald cayo sus seguidores quisieron escapar, algunos lo lograron pero solo fueron pocos ya que sin la protección de Grindelwald el loto rojo pudo capturarlos fácilmente.

-¿Y por qué esa organización no se menciona en los libros de historia? –pregunto Ginny a su marido pero fue Lily la que respondió.

-Porque era una organización secreta –dijo la pelirroja –ni siquiera los funcionarios del ministerio que trabajaban para los aliados sabían de la organización.

-El loto rojo fue creado por el mago Joan Pujol* -dijo Scorpius –era un mago español nacido de muggles que estaba al tanto de la situación del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle durante la segunda guerra mundial y actuado como muggle se infiltro entre los alemanes en donde comenzó a reclutar gente para la organización, después de que el numero fuera bastante favorable contacto con alguien del ministerio británico aunque se desconoce a quien contacto –dijo Scorpius.

-Mi abuelo Flemont fue su contacto –revelo Harry y esta vez todos se impresionaron –no me se la historia del loto rojo por la información que está en el cuartel de Aurores –dijo Harry mirando con burla a Scorpius que estaba con la boca abierta –en la biblioteca de la mansión de mi familia están todas las cartas y documentos de espionaje que se enviaban entre si –explico Harry a los demás –mi abuelo era el encargado de enviarlos de forma anónima al ministro Churchill* y a los demás aliados que pudiera pero sin comprometer la información y cuando la guerra termino mi abuelo guardo todos los documentos en la mansión para que nadie pudiera robarlos.

-¿Y qué paso con el loto rojo después de que termino la guerra y que Grindelwald fuera encarcelado? –pregunto Draco muy interesado.

-Supuestamente se disolvió pero los documentos de mi abuelo menciona que sigue en operación –explico Harry –aunque de eso no estoy seguro.

-Pues estas en lo correcto papá –dijo Lily.

-El loto rojo aún tiene su sede en Alemania aunque cuando se disolvió muchos países siguieron su _modus operandi –_ dijo Scorpius –pero como ya no había necesidad de ello no hay muchos en este tiempo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ustedes? –pregunto Ginny mirándolos fijamente.

-Nosotros trabajábamos para el loto rojo hasta hace un mes –dijo Scorpius.

-¿Pero no que se disolvió? –pregunto Draco confuso.

-Sí, pero después de un tiempo se volvió a fundar bajo el mismo nombre –explico Lily –hace dieciséis años cuando nos fuimos y llegamos a Alemania entramos en la policía muggle como simples oficiales –explico bajo la atónita mirada de sus padres y los padres de Scorpius –nos inventamos un identidad falsa y trabajamos así durante meses hasta que en un operativo de espionaje en una fábrica en donde unos magos traficaban con personas como esclavas tuvimos que revelar nuestra identidad junto al capitán que dirigía la operación, que también resultó ser mago, para poder defendernos de los hechizos –relato la pelirroja –cuando los vencimos habían matado a 10 de nuestros compañeros y los demás estaban gravemente heridos y murieron después de unos minutos –dijo y su semblante se volvió triste por un momento –nuestro capitán nos explicó que había renunciado a su trabajo como Auror en el cuartel de Alemania y que si lo deseábamos podía meternos dentro del cuartel con nuestros nombres falsos ya que me reconoció rápidamente –dijo Lily con una mueca.

-¿Cómo que te reconoció? –pregunto Harry bastante sorprendido.

-Al parecer era un gran admirador de mamá en su época de jugadora de Quidditch y me dijo que una vez me vio en el juego de las estrellas –dijo Lily con diversión –ese juego fue cuando tenía 17 años y en dos años no había cambiado mucho que digamos.

-Cuando aceptamos su oferta él se contactó con el cuartel de la policía alemana informando que todos, excepto él, habían muerto en el enfrentamiento para que no quedara registro de nosotros en el mundo muggle y nos dijo que esperáramos un año para que pudiera meternos dentro del cuartel algo que nos fue de gran ayuda ya que después de nuestra falsa muerte Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada –dijo y le dirigió una sonrisa de cariño a su esposa.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Lyra es su única hija? –pregunto Ginny.

-No -contesto Lily –tenemos tres niñas y dos niños –dijo.

-Luego les contamos sobre ellos –dijo Scorpius al ver que su madre también iba a preguntar –después de que naciera nuestra primera hija, si papa fue niña –dijo con exasperación al ver que su padre le iba a preguntar –nuestro antiguo capitán contacto con nosotros en nuestra casa y nos dijo que ya todo estaba listo para que ingresáramos al cuartel con nuestras identidades falsas.

-Scorpius fue el que ingreso a decir verdad –dijo Lily con algo de diversión –yo me volví a enterar de que estaba embarazada al mes de haber entrado así que me salí y solo él se quedó en el cuartel –dijo Lily –después de que naciera nuestra segunda hija ya no quise entrar al cuartel y dejar solas a mis hijas mientras trabajaba, así que me quede en casa y desde ahí ayudaba a Scorpius con el informe de sus misiones –el rubio no pudo estar más agradecido con su esposa cuando le ayudaba con sus misiones –y cuando me estaba planteando volver al cuartel me entere que otra vez estaba embarazada –dijo Lily con diversión –solo que estaba vez venían gemelos –dijo y Ginny casi salta de la emoción.

-¿Tienen gemelos? –pregunto con una sonrisa radiante.

-Si –dijo Lily también sonriendo pero después puso cara de espanto –pero como se meten en problemas ese par –dijo Lily y su madre le sonrió con comprensión al recordar a sus hermanos antes de que Fred muriera –ya después de que nacieron no me quise despegar de mis hijos así que solo me dedique a cuidarlos y después nació Lyra y fue cuando los miembros del loto rojo contactaron con nosotros –dijo Lily y Scorpius prosiguió.

-Al parecer nos tenían en la mira como posibles candidatos desde que llegamos a Alemania y estuvieron vigilándonos de cerca desde que entramos en el cuartel –explico Scorpius a sus padres y a los de Lily –cuando me iban a ascender a jefe de Aurores –dijo bajo la impresionada mirada de su padre y Harry –el líder de la organización contacto con nosotros y nos ofreció un puesto en la organización –dijo Scorpius –después de que hablara con Lily y estuviera de acuerdo ambos entramos y nos enteramos de que una organización de magos oscuros intentaba derrocar al ministerio de magia Alemán.

-Pero de eso no se supo nada –dijo Draco y después miro a Harry – ¿El ministerio estaba enterado de eso? –pregunto.

-No –admitió Harry con sinceridad.

-La organización se basó en el _modus operandi_ de los mortífagos y actuó bajo las sombras –explico Lily –por suerte el loto rojo los descubrió antes de que causaran una guerra mágica y ahí fue donde la organización comenzó a reclutar gente para hacerles frente.

-¿Y el ministerio Alemán no se enteró? –pregunto Draco con escepticismo.

-Esta fue una guerra en las sombras –dijo Scorpius como toda repuesta –fue incluso más sangrienta y cruel que las dos guerras que Voldemort causo –esto provoco un total asombro.

-Imposible –murmuraron Harry y Draco que habían vivido esa guerra muy de cerca.

-En esta guerra no había dos líderes poderosos que mandaban a sus seguidores para que pelearan unos contra otros, no había alguien destinado a acabar con la maldad que representaba el lado oscuro –dijo Lily con dureza y su padre bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Fue una guerra relámpago –sintetizo Scorpius –duro solo tres meses y dejo más mil magos muertos –dijo el rubio y ante esa revelación sus padres y los de Lily palidecieron.

-Un espía nos revelo la ubicación de su cuartel en donde se encontraban –dijo Lily con voz hueca –al parecer los magos somos inmunes a la radiación nuclear y por ese motivo se escondieron en la ciudad abandonada de Pripyat en Ucrania y según el espía todos, absolutamente todos, estaban ahí.

-Su ejército constataba de casi mil magos y brujas de todas partes del mundo –dijo Scorpius y su padre se quedó anonado –y el nuestro solo contaba con doscientos magos y brujas.

-¿Y se enfrentaron a todos ellos solo con doscientos? –pregunto Astoria con horror.

-Si –contesto Lily –nuestro líder sin tapujos nos dijo que lo más probable es que no íbamos a salir victoriosos pero que intentáramos diezmarlos ya que si todos moríamos en la batalla una carta seria envida al ministerio de magia Alemán dándoles la ubicación para que ellos se encargaran –dijo Lily con ironía –y sin más nos fuimos a la batalla.

-¿Cómo lograron salir con vida? –pregunto Harry en un susurro y más blanco que un papel.

-No fue fácil –admitió Scorpius –antes de irnos nos dieron una pastilla especial cuya función era mantener nuestro cuerpo con energía durante tres días seguidos así que teníamos una ventaja –dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo –solo que el efecto secundario era que jamás volveríamos a tener hijos –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Merlín –dijo Astoria horrorizada.

-No es que nos preocupara –se apresuró a decir Lily en cuanto vio que su madre iba a llorar –después de todo ya teníamos a nuestros pequeños… -decía Lily pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

-¿Y no pensaste en ellos antes de irte a esa misión suicida? –pregunto en un susurro mortal. Lily se molestó.

-Claro que lo hice –respondió sin elevar la voz pero con tono enojado –si Scorpius y yo moríamos en esa batalla serían entregados a ustedes junto con una carta explicando las razones de nuestra muerte –dijo y eso pareció calmar a Harry así que Scorpius continúo.

-Cuando llegamos a los alrededores de Pripyat comenzamos a movernos hacia el centro de la ciudad en donde se encontraban reunidos –relato Scorpius –pero no habíamos avanzado treinta metros cuando se desato el infierno –dijo con una sonrisa triste –no recuerdo en realidad a cuantos mate pero estoy seguro que fueron más de cincuenta –dijo y sus padres lo miraron con horror.

-Yo mate a casi la mitad –confeso Lily y sus padres y los de Scorpius la vieron con aun más horror –como ya saben yo hablo pársel –dijo Lily y sus padres asintieron pero Draco y Astoria la miraron con sorpresa –en su base tenían a tres basiliscos adultos –dijo y la compresión choco en la mente de todos –les ordene que mataran a los magos y brujas de túnica blanca –dijo con voz carente de expresión –pero de mi propia mano también mate a demasiados.

-Después de tres días de lucha nuestro líder mato al líder del otro grupo –dijo Scorpius –los tres basiliscos fueron de una gran ventaja junto con las pastillas que tomamos antes de la misión y aunque ellos nos sobrepasaban en número los vencimos – dijo Scorpius y después acaricio la mano de Lily con ternura.

–Los basiliscos que tenían en su base planeaban soltarlos en nuestra contra pero al no tener hablantes de pársel no fueron capaces de controlarlos –dijo Lily –al principio pensaba dejarlos ir, ya que esa no era su lucha, pero intentaban escapar por donde nuestros compañeros estaban luchando así que decidí utilizarlos en su contra.

-Aun cuando ganamos la victoria no nos supo a nada más que amargura –dijo Scorpius sin expresión –solo sobrevivimos diez de los cuales 5 quedaron incapacitados de por vida por los daños recibidos por hechizos –dijo el rubio ahora con expresión triste.

-¿Pero cuál era la meta de esa organización? –pregunto Draco tratando de evitar que su hijo y su esposa se sumieran en malos recuerdos.

-Después de la segunda guerra mundial los aliados redujeron el poder militar del país y por parte del mundo mágico el gobierno alemán perdió credibilidad al no poder controlar a sus magos –explico Scorpius –su meta era acabar con su ejército al ministerio y después lanzarían un ataque en contra de los muggles revelando la identidad del mundo mágico.

-¿Pero con qué propósito? –pregunto Harry sin poder hallar una respuesta coherente.

-Con el propósito de revelar la existencia y el peligro que representa nuestra especie para ellos –dijo Lily con una sonrisa amarga –al revelar el mundo mágico los muggles comenzarían a entrar en pánico viendo el poder que poseemos y sin más comenzarían a matarnos.

-Su segundo objetivo era revelar la ubicación de los ministerios de magia en todo el mundo lo que generaría una guerra entre magos y muggles –dijo Scorpius y después continuo –los muggles ganarían ya que son más en número y tienen armas de destrucción masiva pero quedarían diezmados por la guerra y ahí es donde ellos entrarían y utilizando el odio de los magos que quedaran tras la guerra en contra de los muggles los convencerían para que los ayudaran a conquistarlos.

-Esa gente no tiene escrúpulos –dijo Ginny asqueada.

-Pero eso fue hace once años –recordó Harry -¿Por qué el loto rojo siguió en funcionamiento si ya habían derrotado a la organización?

-Por qué ese día escaparon varios –contesto Lily –no fueron muchos pero sin duda si eran los más peligrosos –dijo Lily de forma seria –con los cinco miembros en pie del loto rojo comenzamos a buscarlos y a matarlos uno por uno –dijo la pelirroja –hasta hace unos meses Scorpius y yo encontramos a los tres últimos y los matamos en las afueras de Berlín.

-¿Y es por eso que regresan a Inglaterra? –pregunto Astoria.

-Si –contesto su hijo –teníamos planeado volver cuando nació Lyra pero ya no había marcha atrás una vez entramos en el loto rojo.

-Bueno ya, olvidemos esos temas tristes y mejor cuéntenos de nuestros nietos –dijo Ginny con la emoción brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quiere saber señora Potter? –pregunto Scorpius de forma amable.

-Para empezar dinos sus nombres –dijo Draco,

-Dijeron señora Potter no señor Malfoy –dijo Harry mordazmente –ya sabía yo que eras raro pero no al punto de considerarte mujer –dijo Harry con burla.

-Repite eso –dijo Draco con los dientes apretados y saco su varita.

-No te atrevas a sacar la varita Harry Potter –susurro Ginny de forma mortífera y Harry trago en seco.

-Guarda esa varita Draco o esta noche dormirás con los elfos domésticos –dijo Astoria tranquilamente y Draco guardo la varita de forma inmediata.

Scorpius y Lily miraban con diversión a sus padres.

-Dinos sus nombres cariño –dijo Ginny a Scorpius.

-La mayor se llama Cassiopeia y tiene quince años, es pelirroja como Lily y tiene los ojos verdes –Harry miro con burla a Draco el cual resoplo molesto –le sigue Artemisa que como su hermana es pelirroja solo que con ojos marrones y parece una copia exacta de Lily, ella tiene catorce años –dijo Scorpius y Ginny sonrió por el parecido que sin duda tendrá a ella

–Después les siguen los gemelos o las copias de Scorpius ya que tienen su mismo cabello y su misma cara –ahora fue el turno de Draco de mirar burlonamente a Harry el cual resoplo molesto –les pusimos Orión y Sirius solo que ellos nacieron con los ojos azules –dijo y Harry volvió a mirar a Draco de forma burlona el cual frunció el ceño.

-¿Ninguno de los dos tiene ojos grises? –pregunto esperanzado pero para su desgracia su hijo negó.

-Y después sigue mi princesa –dijo Scorpius con una gran sonrisa –pero a ella ya la conocen.

-¿Y en que colegio estudian? –pregunto Draco con curiosidad.

-En Durmstrang –contesto Lily y su padre se alarmo.

-¿Qué no es ese colegio en donde les enseñan magia negra a los niños? –pregunto preocupado a Draco el cual también lo estaba.

-Según mi padre ahí te enseñaban a ser un mago digno –dijo con sarcasmo –por lo que es muy probable.

-Sí, les enseñan magia negra –dijo Scorpius tranquilamente,

-¿Y los dices así, tranquilamente? –pregunto una furiosa Astoria a su hijo.

-Fue decisión de ellos aprenderla –contesto el rubio –y al contrario que los padres de los otros idiotas del colegio nosotros les enseñamos a controlarla.

-¿Le enseñan magia negra a sus propios hijos? –pregunto Ginny también molesta.

-Fue su decisión y es mejor que nosotros le enseñemos a controlarla, para que después no se les escape de las manos su poder –contesto Lily sin amedrentarse.

-Los chicos tienen razón Ginny –dijo Harry sorprendiendo a su hija y a Scorpius –es mejor que la aprendan de personas capacitadas a que lo hagan en un salón de clase sin mucha supervisión.

-¿Y qué rama de la magia negra dominan? –pregunto Draco interesado.

-Los cinco saben Oclumancia –dijo y todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos –pero solo Cassie la domina a la perfección.

-¿Y para que quieren saber Oclumancia? –pregunto Astoria extrañada.

-Para que la magia negra no los domine –contesto Lily y su padre la miro confuso –la magia es una entidad viva que domina los aspectos y emociones de cada mago y bruja –explico la pelirroja –por lo tanto la magia negra es igual que la magia común solo que si se deja fluir por las emociones, como el odio u otra, la persona queda expuesta ante ella y la magia negra toma control de esa persona haciéndola alguien cruel y sin sentimientos –dijo Lily.

-¿Entonces la magia negra puede controlare por medio de la Oclumancia? –pregunto Harry perplejo.

-Si –contesto Scorpius.

-Yo tengo una pregunta y te aseguro que de esta no te salvas Hyperion –dijo Astoria y Scorpius se sorprendió por su tono hostil -¿en dónde demonios aprendieron magia negra si todos los libros de esa rama los queme cuando me case con tu padre? –pregunto mirando a su hijo y nuera fijamente.

-¿Recuerdan que yo pasaba las navidades en Grimauld Place? –pregunto Lily a sus padres en tono casual, estos asintieron con rigidez.

-¿Recuerdan que yo siempre desaparecía en navidades? –pregunto Scorpius con el mismo tono casual.

Harry, Draco, Ginny y Astoria se miraron confundidos hasta que en la mente de Harry las piezas encajaron y recordó vagamente cuando Scorpius fue a la madriguera en navidad para ir a la casa de Lily.

-¿Ustedes la pasaban juntos? –pregunto pero sonó más como una afirmación. Su esposa y los Malfoy rápidamente entendieron todo.

-Tranquilo señor Potter que su hija fue pura y casta hasta que nos casamos –dijo Scorpius divertido y Lily le dio un golpe, en cambio Harry se puso rojo junto a su esposa y los Malfoy.

-Volviendo al tema –dijo Lily mirando con reproche a su marido el cual estaba de lo más divertido –aprendimos magia negra de la antigua biblioteca de la casa de los Black.

-Es imposible -dijo Ginny extrañada -el tiempo que vivimos Harry y yo cuando recién nos casamos remodelamos toda la casa y todos los libros oscuros de la biblioteca los quemamos.

-Solo quemaste una de las partes de las bibliotecas -dijo Lily -la biblioteca principal la encontré cuando iba en tercer año -dijo Lily dejando estupefactos a sus padres -al parecer lo libros que estaban en la biblioteca común solo abarcaban magia negra de primer grado lo que viene siendo hechizos fáciles de realizar -explico la pelirroja -pero la biblioteca principal se encontraba en una habitación oculta.

-¿Y cómo la descubriste? -pregunto más curioso que molesto.

-La magia siempre deja rastros -Harry inevitablemente recordó las palabras de Dumbledore en la cueva -algunas veces más distintivos que otros pero la magia negra siempre es encontrada fácilmente -explico Lily con autosuficiencia -resulta que la amargada de Walburga escondió todos los libros antiguos de los Black en una habitación oculta detrás de los estantes y puso en hechizo que exigía un pago para entrar.

-Sangre -dijo Harry entendiéndolo todo.

-Exacto -confirmo Lily -al principio creía que la vieja de verdad había enloquecido pero después de analizar el hechizo deduje que no especificaba que tanto de sangre pedía pero tenía que ser de alguien del linaje de los Black -dijo Lily que dio un sorbo a su té y continuó -solo basto con hacerme un corte en el dedo… -decía Lily pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

-Pero tú dijiste que tenía que ser alguien descendiente del linaje de los Black -dijo Draco confuso.

-La madre de mi abuela Molly y la madre de mi abuelo Arthur eran de la familia Black -explico Lily de forma simple y todos se sorprendieron por la información -como decía solo me tuve que hacer un pequeño corte en el dedo, trace el emblema de la familia Black en la pared y esta se abrió dejando ver miles de libros muy antiguos.

-En esos libros venían muchos textos antiguos y en muchos idiomas sobre hechizos de magia negra y magia blanca e incluso encontramos uno escrito por el propio Merlín –todos jadearon de sorpresa ante aquello –desde que Lily los encontró nos pasamos todo lo que restaba de mi tiempo en el colegio y el de Lily en descifrar los textos y aprender esos hechizos.

-¿Es por eso que tenían calificaciones excelentes? –pregunto Harry muy impresionado.

-No solo eran las calificaciones en lo que destacábamos –dijo Scorpius –también en las clases prácticas de DCAO, Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

-Además de que al traducir los libros aprendimos muchos idiomas desde latín hasta la lengua de los pictos –dijo Lily con orgullo.

La plática continúo de forma agradable para los seis. Draco y Harry preguntaban cosas sobre las demás habilidades de sus respectivos hijos y descubrieron que ambos tenían un gran poder mágico además de habilidades poco comunes y extrañas, por ejemplo, Lily al dominar la lengua pársel podía aumentar el poder de los hechizos de magia negra si los pronunciaba en ese idioma, Scorpius era capaz de detectar el número de enemigos en cien metros tan solo con tocar el suelo. Continuaron hablando durante varias horas hasta que empezó a anochecer y fue el momento de despedirse.

-¿Cuándo podemos ver a los niños? –pregunto Astoria ansiosa.

-Saldrán en vacaciones para navidad –contesto Lily pero después agrego ante la desilusión de sus padres –pero el director del colegio es nuestro amigo así que le podemos pedir que los deje hacer una visita el próximo mes.

-Eso sería fantástico –dijo Ginny emocionada.

-¿Y cuándo nos van a visitar? –la pregunta de Harry rompió el buen ambiente.

Lily y Scorpius se removieron incomodos. Ambos estaban aún enojados por lo que hicieron sus padres en lo que suponían tendría que ser el día más feliz de su vida pero también admitían que huir no fue la solución correcta así que ahora que sus padres intentaban enmendar su error ellos también pondrían de su parte.

-Seré directo y me dejare de rodeos –dijo Scorpius mirando a sus padres y a los Potter intensamente –aun no los perdonamos por lo que hicieron hace dieciséis –dijo y los cuatro bajaron la cabeza con tristeza –pero nuestra actitud tampoco fue la correcta al huir de esa manera –esto les dio esperanza –así que propongo una tregua y que comencemos desde cero.

-Me parece bien –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa radiante pero que después vacilo un poco -¿Esto incluye a los demás? –pregunto insegura.

-No –contestó Lily de forma seria –solo a ustedes, a los demás no quiero ni siquiera verlos –dijo duramente y su madre la vio con pena.

-Son tu familia hija –dijo Harry tratando de ablandarla. No funciono.

-Ellos mismos me hicieron ver que eso no era verdad –dijo con frialdad.

Draco al ver que esto se iba a convertir en una discusión decidió intervenir.

-¿Entonces el próximo mes? –pregunto tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Le diremos al director si los deja salir y si acepta nos veremos en nuestra casa en Alemania –contesto Scorpius.

-¿Podemos ir a tu oficina mañana? –pregunto Lily a su padre tratando de olvidar el recuerdo de sus hermanos y primos.

-¿Para qué? –pregunto confundido.

-Ya le hemos dicho que regresamos a Londres –contesto Scorpius –así que queremos pedir trabajo en el cuartel de Aurores –dijo el rubio sorprendiendo bastante a Harry.

-Después de todo es lo único que sabemos hacer –dijo Lily.

-Mañana los espero en mi oficina a las once –dijo Harry volviendo a sonreír.

Lily y Scorpius se despidieron con un simple ademan de manos, Scorpius retiro el hechizo y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta dejando a los Malfoy y a los Potter con algo de tranquilidad.

-Por lo menos están dispuestos a intentarlo –dijo Astoria positiva.

-Me preocupa el hecho de que Lily aun no perdone a sus hermanos –dijo Ginny angustiada.

-Pues si yo fuera ella haría lo mismo –murmuro Draco pero fue escuchado por Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres Malfoy? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-A que tus hijos no te dijeron todo sobre las "bromas" –dijo con sarcasmo –que le hicieron a tu hija pero te puedo asegurar que eso que te dijeron no se acerca nada a lo verdadero.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Draco? –pregunto Harry mirándolo detenidamente.

-Yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo –dijo tranquilamente y después hizo algo que dejo mudas a las dos mujeres y al propio Harry. Puso una mano en su hombro –pero te recomiendo que les saques la verdad a tus hijos porque esas idioteces que te dijeron no son más que disfraces de la verdad –dijo de forma seria y sin más se encamino a la salida del restaurant seguida de una conmocionada Astoria y dejando a los Potter muy confundidos.


	4. Deudas atrasadas

Lyra, Adam y Harry fueron guiados por un prefecto a la que sería su hogar por los siguientes siete años, bajaron escaleras y escaleras hasta que llegaron a un muro que tenía una serpiente grabada en el centro.

-Serpensortia -dijo el prefecto y la pared se abrió por la mitad.

Los guio por un pequeño túnel y después llegaron a su Sala común.

La sala era de un estilo gótico, en su mayoría predominaba el verde y algunos motes de color plateado, en la chimenea ardía un fuego de color verde esmeralda dándole un aspecto siniestro a la serpiente que estaba sobre la chimenea.

-Bienvenidos nuevos alumnos -dijo el prefecto -mi nombre es Dorian Montague -se presentó -las reglas básicas de la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin es que no deben perder puntos, si los pierden tratar de recuperarlos -decía mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro -apoyar a otros alumnos de tu casa si se encuentra en algún problema y por último y más importante -su cara reflejo amenaza -nunca deben de juntarse con los Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Lyra curiosa y algo desafiante.

-Porque yo lo digo y punto -susurro el prefecto de forma amenazante pero Lyra no se inmutó.

-Pues yo le hablaré a quién yo quiera -dijo Lyra desafiante. Adam y Harry miraban a su prima con respeto.

-Entonces sufrirás las consecuencias por desobedecer una orden -dijo Dorian Montague con una sonrisa cruel y después grito -¡Evertesatum! -un rayo azul salió disparado de la varita del chico rumbo a Lyra la cual lo desvaneció con un simple movimiento de su varita.

Todos en la sala se quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión. Los demás alumnos de primer año, incluidos sus primos, la miraban con incredulidad, los mayores la veían con sorpresa y Dorian Montague la veía con furia.

-¡Desmaius! -grito Dorian en un arrebato de furia pero esta vez el rayo de color rojo se desvaneció al entrar en contacto con un poderoso escudo combinado.

Lyra miro a sus dos primos y tuvo que admitir que su encanto escudo era muy bueno.

-No sabía que en Slytherin atacaban a los alumnos de primer año -dijo Adam de forma mordaz mientras que él y Harry bajaban sus varitas haciendo desaparecer el escudo.

-Mocosos insolentes, ahora mismo les voy a enseñar a respetar… -decía Dorian muerto de rabia pero una voz severa en la puerta lo detuvo.

-Ya es suficiente Dorian -una mujer de mediana edad y con una mirada severa entro por la puerta -ahora todos guarden silencio y presten atención a lo que les voy a decir -les ordeno y toda la sala quedo en silencio -nos acaba de llegar una noticia del ministerio de magia en la cual nos acaba de informar que el torneo de los tres magos tendrá sede nuevamente en Hogwarts y que los representantes de cada escuela llegaran dentro de un mes -aquello género muchos murmullos en toda la sala común -por lo que espero que la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin de una muestra de la grandeza que la precede –esto último lo dijo casi en una amenaza –buenas noches –dijo y se fue de la sala común.

-Las habitaciones de los niños son la de las escaleras de la derecha y la de las niñas como es obvio están en la izquierda –dijo una chica con una placa de prefecta –buenas noches y buena suerte en sus primeras clases –dijo y después todos los alumnos de primero se dirigieron a su habitación.

Lyra se despidió de sus primos y se fue a su habitación, subió unas cuantas escaleras y llego a una puerta de roble en la cual rezaba " _Primer año"_ y después entro.

La habitación era casi de una forma similar a la Sala Común, o al menos en el decorado, ya que el color verde y plata eran los únicos que había; en las cuatro camas con doseles verdes había una serpiente finamente tallada sobre la cabecera, las almohadas era de satén plateado y las sabanas de un color verde claro, en la base de la cama se encontraban los baúles de cada niña que había en la habitación y la lámpara que colgaba del techo lanzaba una luz verde muy parecida a la maldición asesina, o eso le pareció a Lyra.

La pelirroja fue hasta la última cama, que era donde se encontraba su baúl, y comenzó a sacar su pijama para poder irse a dormir, cuando estaba por cerrar sus cortinas para poder cambiarse la niña de la cama de al lado le hablo.

-¿De verdad eres una Malfoy? –pregunto con mucha curiosidad. La chica era de piel blanca, cabello rojo oscuro, pecas en la cara y con unos ojos aguamarinas bastante bonitos pero sin el brillo de la infancia.

-Por lo menos deberías preguntarme mi nombre, ¿No crees? –Pregunto Lyra divertida y la chica se puso algo colorada y murmuro un _"lo siento"_ en voz queda –y sí, soy una Malfoy –contesto sin importancia -¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Alana Rosier –contesto la chica todavía ruborizada.

-Yo me llamo Lyra –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Es cierto que tu madre es la hija de Harry Potter? –Pregunto de pronto y después se puso roja –lo siento…es solo que yo…me lo dijeron por ahí…y quería saber… -balbuceaba la chica y Lyra se rio con gracia.

-Cálmate, ni que hubieras hecho algo malo –dijo la pelirroja divertida.

-Lo siento –volvió a disculparse.

-Pues creo que si es su hija –respondió Lyra con el ceño fruncido –aunque la verdad me acabo de enterar esta mañana –ante esa revelación Alana abrió sus ojos incrédula.

-¿No sabias que eras la nieta de Harry Potter? –pregunto Alana muy sorprendida.

-Pues no –contesto la pelirroja sin importancia –además no es la gran cosa –agrego indiferente.

-¿Qué no es la gran cosa? –Pregunto Alana incrédula –eres nieta del más grande mago en este tiempo y además es un héroe –esto último lo dijo casi como una fanática.

-Yo no creo en los héroes –confeso la Lyra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y además tú no tienes que cargar con los errores del pasado –murmuro casi con resentimiento –lo siento…es solo que…tu familia es buena…y…-balbuceaba Alana igual de roja que su pelo.

-¿Cómo que los errores del pasado? –pregunto Lyra interesada.

-Mi abuelo estuvo del lado del señor oscuro –contesto Alana con vergüenza –desde que tengo memoria la gente voltea a vernos a mí y a mi familia con asco y en varias ocasiones a las familias que les fueron arrebatados sus integrantes por los mortífagos buscan venganza en las familias ligadas al señor oscuro –dijo la pequeña con la mirada triste.

A Lyra le dio mucha pena la situación de su ¿Amiga?, aun no sabía si era su amiga, pero ella estaba dispuesta a serlo. Bajo de su cama y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte abrazo sorprendiendo mucho a Alana, la abrazo por unos minutos en donde la pequeña dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza hasta que se calmó y Lyra pudo soltarla.

-Yo te recomendaría que ya no hicieras caso a lo que la demás gente piensa de ti –dijo Lyra de forma seria –los prejuicios en una guerra no sanan de la noche a la mañana y en esta sociedad mágica esos prejuicios se pasan de padre a hijo creando un ciclo de odio incapaz de romperse –Alana mira a Lyra casi hipnotizada por sus sabias palabras –pero eso es lo que diría un aburrido adulto –dijo Lyra de forma jovial y Alana se confundió por el repentino cambio de humor ya que hace unos momentos le estaba dando un sabio consejo o algo parecido y ahora se mostraba despreocupada –y como no somos ni adultas ni aburridas solo te puedo decir que el que se atreva a decirte algo hiriente en mi presencia le lanzare el peor hechizo que se me venga a la mente por meterse con mi amiga –una sonrisa genuina apareció en el rostro de Alana, una sonrisa que no tenía desde la muerte de sus padres.

-Gracias –dijo la pequeña y volvió a abrazar a Lyra mientras lloraba.

-Mi madre siempre dice que las penas duelen menos si son compartidas –dijo Lyra con cariño a su nueva amiga.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo? –pidió la chica con entrecortada por el llanto, al lado de ellas sus demás compañeras dormían ajenas a su charla.

-Hazme un espacio –pidió Lyra y su amiga muy contenta se hizo a un lado para que la pelirroja se acostara y segundos después ella también lo hizo.

Al principio Lyra se había sentido algo incomoda durmiendo con Alana, que aunque ya fueran amigas apenas la había conocido hace unos minutos, pero le dio tanta tristeza que accedió casi sin darse cuenta, pudo observar a su amiga de frente y le sorprendió que tuviera una marca rojiza alrededor del cuello como si se hubiera dado un golpe, guiada por la curiosidad acerco su mano y cuando rozo la parte rojiza su amiga emitió un pequeño sonido de protesta por lo que la retiro de inmediato, después de darle vueltas en su cabeza no encontró explicación alguna con la cual explicar cómo se pudo haber dado un golpe así que decidió preguntárselo por la mañana.

Las dos pequeñas se quedaron profundamente dormidas sin saber que ese era el comienzo de un gran lazo de amistad.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Adam y Harry subieron a su habitación ignorando las miradas curiosas e iracundas que algunos de sus ahora compañeros de casa les dirigían, cuando llegaron a la puerta que rezaba " _Primer año"_ no les sorprendió que fuera casi exactamente igual a la Sala Común. (Misma descripción que el cuarto de Lyra).

Cuando comenzaron a desempacar sus cosas sobre sus camas ambos chicos no sabían que reacción iban a tener sus padres y aquello les estaba preocupando, y mucho, por lo que decidieron terminar el asunto de una vez por todas.

Ambos chicos sacaron de su baúl una pluma y un pergamino cada uno y se pusieron a escribir su carta; después de unos cuantos minutos donde escribieron sin parar ambos terminaron sus respectivas cartas, las doblaron y guardaron en un sobre para que en la mañana pudieran ir a dejarlas a la hechicería.

-¿Crees que se molesten? –pregunto Harry a su primo con algo de angustia.

-No lo sé –contesto el chico dando un suspiro –pero no creo que se enfaden tanto –dijo más para sí mismo que para su primo.

-¿Los pequeños Potter ya están extrañando a sus papis? –pregunto una voz de niño bastante desagradable. Adam y Harry voltearon molestos.

-Eso es algo que no te importa –contesto Harry de forma seca.

-Vamos, vamos, que no es para que se molesten –dijo otro de los chicos con burla.

-Entonces no se metan en donde no les corresponde –siseo Adam ya molesto.

-Con ese carácter que se cargan se parecen más a los tontos de sus primos –el comentario despectivo del otro chico fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Nadie se metía con la familia de Adam y Harry.

Ambos niños sacaron sus varitas y sin previo aviso les mandaron dos hechizos de petrificación a sus dos sorprendidos compañeros los cuales cayeron al piso cual tablas.

-Creo que es hora de poner en practica nuestros años de estudio como bromistas expertos –dijo Adam con una sonrisa perversa mientras los dos chicos movían sus ojos de forma furiosa.

-Hay que enseñarles desde ahora que no se deben meter con nosotros –susurro Harry de forma siniestra y su primo agrando su sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente lo que vio el primer alumno en entrar a la Sala Común fue dos niños colgando del techo, con los cabellos y la piel pintados de muchos colores, pero lo que le hizo soltar una carcajada fue que en la frente de ambos se podía leer " _lecciones de maquillaje gratis"_ en letras fluorescentes; antes de que los dos chicos le pidieran que los bajara el ruido de la risa del muchacho atrajo a todos a la Sala Común y al verlos soltaron una carcajada monumental.

Dos de las chicas que habían molestado a Lyra fueron rápidamente hacia los niños y les cancelaron el hechizo de levitación y se lo llevaron rápidamente de la Sala Común, cuando por fin se los cuatro se perdieron al salir de la Sala Común las personas comenzaron a dispersarse.

-¿No creen que se pasaron un poco? –pregunto Lyra a sus primos con una sonrisa ladeada. Alana estaba detrás de ella con expresión nerviosa.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Harry con una muy buena actuación de perplejidad.

-De la broma que le hicieron a ese par de idiotas –contesto Lyra de forma simple.

-¿Cómo nos descubriste? –pregunto Adam en un bufido.

-Por su mirada –Alana, Adam y Harry vieron con confusión a la pelirroja –no lo entenderían –dijo la niña riéndose de su cara.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –pregunto Harry mirando a Alana la cual se puso nerviosa.

-Soy Alana Rosier –respondió muy bajito que apenas la escucharon y después agacho la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Adam alegremente y le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano –yo soy Adam Potter –dijo y Alana se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Mu-mu-mucho gusto –tartamudeo la niña roja como su pelo.

-Y yo soy Harry Potter –dijo el chico y también le dio un beso en la mano de Alana y la chica se puso aún más colorada.

-Lamento interrumpir su presentación pero ya vamos tarde para el desayuno –dijo Lyra al ver que su amiga estaba muy avergonzada.

-Es cierto, además no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases –dijo y se dirigió a la salida con Harry a su lado.

-Gracias –dijo Alana a Lyra con mucho agradecimiento.

-No es nada –dijo Lyra y también se dirigió a la salida junto a su amiga.

Los dos Potter iban delante de las chicas hablando animadamente sobre Quidditch ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de sorpresa por parte de los alumnos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y Gryffindor, en cambio los alumnos de mayor grado de Slytherin les dirigían miradas curiosas y en algunos casos de odio. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor los dos Potter pudieron notar que había un gran espacio en el extremo de la mesa y supusieron que era porque no querían sentarse cerca de ellos, aunque no les importo demasiado, y sin hacer caso a las miradas desagradables de sus compañeros de cuarto se sentaron en la mesa y su prima y su amiga se sentaron enfrente de ellos.

-Parece que son bastante populares –comento Lyra con sorna y sus primos hicieron un gesto indiferente.

-Ya nos hemos acostumbrado a la fama –dijo Harry sin importancia.

-¿Quién era la que nos dio el aviso en la noche? -pregunto Adam tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Era la profesora Melania Nott -respondió Alana en voz baja y con la mirada abajo.

-Es cierto -exclamo Lyra de repente -este año se celebra el torneo de los tres magos aquí en Hogwarts -dijo bastante entusiasmada.

-¿Piensas participar? -preguntó Harry a su prima en tono de burla.

-No seas idiota -contestó Lyra rodando los ojos -solo se les permite entrar al torneo a los mayores de edad.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan entusiasmada?

-Por qué hace años que el torneo no se celebra y a nosotros nos tocara verlo.

-Dicen que han muerto muchos campeones -comento Alana con miedo.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo -dijo Lyra quitándole importancia.

-Claro que no -dijo Adam en voz baja -en el anterior torneo uno de los campeones fue asesinado -Lyra y Alana quedaron muy sorprendidas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Lyra con sus ojos grises abiertos de impresión.

-Nuestro abuelo fue uno de los campeones -contesto Harry y Lyra se quedó muda de la sorpresa -y él nos contó que el otro campeón fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort -agrego con tono macabro.

-¿Voldemort? -pregunto Lyra confundida, pues si bien le sonaba el nombre no recordaba quien era.

-Muchos lo llaman el señor oscuro pues aún les da miedo decir su nombre -explico Adam con exasperación.

-Que idiotez temerle a un nombre -dijo Lyra.

En ese momento unas hojas cayeron en medio de la mesa en donde estaban comiendo, los cuatro amigos alzaron la cabeza para observar a la profesora Melania que los miraba severamente.

-Sus horarios -dijo secamente y después se fue de ahí no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Lyra.

-Que agradable -dijo Lyra sarcástica.

El resto del desayuno se la pasaron hablando sobre las nuevas clases, los maestros que las iban a impartir y sobre Quidditch en donde Alana demostró tener un gran conocimiento ganándose el respeto de los dos Potter y haciendo que Alana perdiera su timidez hacia ellos. Cuando terminaron de desayunar los cuatro fueron a la lechuceria para enviar sus cartas, o por lo menos en el caso de Lyra, Adam y Harry ya que Alana no envió nada, después se dirigieron hacía el aula de DCLAO que era su primera materia y que compartían con los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron al aula se dieron cuenta que los de Gryffindor ya habían llegado y que solo faltaban algunos Slytherin, se metieron en el aula y Lyra busco con la mirada a Alice, la encontró sentada sola hasta el final del aula con el cabello rojo tapándole la cara como un velo.

-Hola Alice -saludo Lyra y la niña dio un respingo.

-Hola -respondió Alice en voz baja.

-¿No podemos sentar aquí? -pregunto señalando a ella, sus primos y su amiga.

-Claro -contesto y después se arrimó al extremo de la mesa.

Antes de que Lyra pudiera presentar a Alana el profesor entro el aula y todos quedaron en silencio. Resulto bastante intimidante para todos ya que el profesor era muy alto, moreno y con la cara llena de cicatrices de lo que parecían duelos.

-Buenos días estudiantes –saludo con voz grave –mi nombre es Augustus Pierre y desde este momento me encargare de impartir la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en el aula pues todos tenían la atención puesta en el profesor -y desde este momento les aviso que no seré como los otros profesores que solo se dedicaban a enseñarles a lanzar lucecitas y patéticos hechizos. ¡No! -grito tan de repente que todos brincaron del susto -¡Yo les voy a enseñar lo que es defenderse de verdad y no a huir como cobardes cuando su enemigo les supere! -dijo de forma enérgica.

Todos los niños del aula estaban casi con la boca abierta y semblante pálido por las duras palabras del profesor, todos excepto Lyra. Ella podía ver fácilmente que su profesor era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado al combate y que era alguien al que no le gustaba perder. Lyra sonrió complacida al ver que su profesor era muy competente, así que alzo la mano para sacarse la duda desde que lo vio entrar.

-Señorita Malfoy -dijo el profesor dándole permiso para hablar.

-¿Usted es Auror? -preguntó al profesor y este pareció complacido.

-Lo era hasta hace unos años -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa -ahora que ya no hay más preguntas daremos comienzo a la clase.

Lyra se acomodó lo mejor posible en su asiento dispuesta a poner toda su atención al profesor pues aunque ella ya tuviera un conocimiento bastante extenso de la magia para su corta edad aun no tenía la experiencia ni la práctica para estar al nivel de sus hermanos.

Cuando la clase terminó ella fue la única que salió con una gran sonrisa mientras los demás se quejaban de la larga tarea que les dejo para ser el primer día.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En un barrio algo desaliñado y un poco sucio se levantaban grandes casas que pese a su aspecto desmejorado seguían teniendo algo de elegancia que cuando fueron construidas, todo en la calle parecía normal salvo dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, que caminaban de la mano y que de repente desaparecieron tras haberse quedado observando al frente el número 11 y el número 13.

Scorpius y Lily entraron a la antigua casa de los Black y estornudaron debido al polvo que se había acumulado con el tiempo. Lily movió la varita en el aire y dando una sacudida el polvo se evaporó, dejaron la comida y las cosas que habían comprado en el supermercado y fueron a la sala.

-Por fin en casa –dijo Lily y fue hasta la sala desplomarse en el sillón y Scorpius la siguió.

-Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy -murmuro Scorpius en el cuello de su esposa que río divertida.

-En la mañana, en el desayuno, cuando llegamos a la estación y con esta ya van cuatro -ya llevaban varios 16 años casados pero el amor que se tenían seguía siendo el mismo que cuando eran jóvenes.

-Y no me cansaré de repetirlo -dijo el rubio y comenzó a darle besos bastante sugerentes a Lily pero ella lo aparto.

-Ahora que me acuerdo -dijo la pelirroja separándose de su esposo -eres un mentiroso.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Scorpius confundido mientras la volvía a abrazar.

-"Tranquilo señor Potter que su hija fue pura y casta hasta que nos casamos" -le imito y Scorpius sonrió ampliamente -y a menos que mi memoria me falle yo recuerdo que tu comenzaste a meterme mano cuando apenas tenía quince -le dijo Lily y Scorpius no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-La mano no fue lo único que te metí -le dijo Scorpius de forma seductora y Lily le pego en el brazo roja como su cabello.

-Idiota -masculló con vergüenza.

-Sigues viéndote igual de adorable cuando te sonrojas desde que tenías 11 -dijo Scorpius y Lily sonrió ampliamente pero después puso gesto de preocupación.

-¿Crees que es correcto dejar que nuestros padres conozcan a los niños? -pregunto Lily escondida en el pecho de su esposo.

-Los niños tienen derecho a conocer a su familia -contestó Scorpius acariciando el cabello rojo de Lily -siempre han creído que no tenían más familia que nosotros y aunque lo nieguen alguna vez se han sentido solos.

-Espero que no cometamos un error.

-No pienses en eso ahora –dijo Scorpius dándole un beso en los labios.

Los besos fueron subiendo poco a poco de tono hasta que Scorpius alzó en brazos a una descontrolada Lily y se fueron a su habitación en donde pasaron el resto de la tarde y toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente una maraña de pelo rojo se removía entre las sabanas, Lily hizo una mueca al sentir como la luz del sol le daba de lleno en su cara impidiéndole dormir, se removió un poco y noto que Scorpius la tenía firmemente abrazada de la cintura y una mano de él tomaba su seno derecho de forma posesiva. Procurando no despertarlo, Lily se deshizo del abrazo y se levantó de la cama, se puso sus bragas y un camisón que milagrosamente estaba en el armario y que no había usado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se dirigió a la cocina en donde comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno ya que al estar "ocupados" no habían comido nada desde que hablaron con sus padres.

Al recordar a sus padres abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada y corrió a la sala para ver el reloj y cuando lo hizo corrió escaleras arriba para despertar a Scorpius ya que solo faltaban 20 minutos para las once.

-¡Levántate Scorpius que ya se nos hizo tarde! –Le grito Lily al tiempo que abría el armario y buscaba algo que ponerse -maldición –mascullo entre dientes al ver que la ropa que usaba cuando tenía 17 años ya no le quedaba tan bien como en ese entonces, después de buscar unos cuantos minutos más saco una blusa de color azul y unos pantalones negros que era lo único que le quedaba, Scorpius seguía durmiendo -¡LEVANTATE! –le grito con todas sus fuerzas pero su esposo solo se removió en la cama. Furiosa, saco su varita y le mando un chorro de agua helada.

Scorpius se cayó de la cama por el susto completamente desnudo y se le quedo viendo a Lily muy enojado.

-¿Qué maneras son esas de despertarme?

-¡Pues por más que grite tu no despertabas y ya se nos hace tarde! –le grito saliendo de la habitación para seguir preparando el desayuno.

-Demonios –susurro el rubio y recogió su ropa del suelo para ponérsela.

Después de un corto desayuno la pareja salió del número 12 de Grimauld Place y buscaron un callejón para poder desaparecerse e ir al ministerio. Una vez dentro de la cabina para visitas teclearon los números para poder acceder al atrio, cuando llegaron al atrio no pudieron estar más agradecidos que estuviera atestado de gente ya que de esta forma podían pasar desapercibidos.

Llegaron a los elevadores y de inmediato quedaron aplastados contra la pared por la gente que luchaba por entrar, cuando el elevador estuvo al máximo dio una sacudida y comenzó a moverse provocando quejidos en la gente, el elevador se detuvo el séptimo piso y la mitad de la gente bajo apresurada del elevador, una vez que hubieran bajado el elevador dio una sacudida y se volvió a detener en el quinto piso en donde salió toda la gente dejando a Lily y a Scorpius solos.

-¿Por qué habrá bajado tanta gente? –pregunto a Lily pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Bajaron los tres pisos restantes sin detenerse y una voz gélida les anuncio los departamentos que se encontraban en ese piso, atravesaron unas gruesas puerta de roble y entraron a un gran vestíbulo en donde había cubículos pequeños que se encontraban ocupados.

Cuando Scorpius y Lily pasaban entre los cubículos para poder ir a la oficina del Jefe de Cuartel de Aurores todos los que estaban ahí se les quedaban viendo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos cosa que irrito en demasía a Lily, se detuvieron frente a un escritorio que tenía una placa dorada que rezaba "recepción" y carraspearon para llamar la atención de la mujer que estaba sentada detrás de escritorio.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? –les pregunto despectivamente sin levantar la vista del documento que estaba leyendo.

-Tenemos una cita con el Jefe de Aurores a esta hora –le contesto Scorpius ya que Lily se moría de ganas de lanzarle un buen Cruciatus.

-El señor Potter no está disponible en este momento –dijo con brusquedad y fastidio. Lily ya no aguanto más y le puso la varita en el cuello de la mujer la cual abrió los ojos asustada.

-Sera mejor que entres por esa puerta y le digas a tu jefe que nos encontramos aquí –le dijo fulminándola con sus ojos chocolate –y nunca más te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma. ¿Te quedo claro? –le pregunto presionando aún más fuerte su varita en el cuello de la mujer la cual asintió asustada y salió disparada hacia la oficina del Jefe de Aurores.

-Pobre tipa, de seguro tendrá pesadillas por un largo tiempo –dijo Scorpius con burla. Lily solo bufo aun enojada.

La mujer no tardo en salir y se acercó a la pareja algo temerosa de la mirada de Lily y les dijo con voz asustada –El señor Potter dice que pueden pasar.

Sin siquiera darle las gracias ambos entraron en la oficina y la mujer respiro tranquila cuando Lily entro.

En la oficina se encontraba Harry de pie hablando con otro hombre algo mayor y con el cabello blanco al cual ni Lily ni Scorpius conocían.

-Buenos días –saludaron educadamente al desconocido que les respondió con la misma cortesía pero al verlos mejor sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Hola papá –saludo Lily a Harry con beso en la mejilla.

-Señor Potter –saludo Scorpius con un apretón de manos.

-Creí que ya no vendrían –dijo Harry una vez que se saludaron.

-Se nos hizo algo tarde –se excusó Lily.

-Lo importante es que están aquí –les dijo Harry indicándoles que se sentaran en las sillas frente a su escritorio -¿Me dijeron que venían para solicitar un puesto en el cuartel, no? –Les pregunto y ambos asintieron –pues bien, ayer hice el papeleo y llame al Jefe de Aurores de Alemania y después de que me enviara su historial y se lo mostrara a Hermione déjenme decirle que ya tienen un lugar en el cuartel –dijo Harry y Scorpius y Lily sonrieron satisfechos.

-¿Ella es su hija? –pregunto el en un murmullo.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo Harry –déjenme presentarles al ex-jefe de Aurores de Estados Unidos, Taylor McCarthy –pero para sorpresa de Harry Taylor les sonrió emocionado a Scorpius y Lily y les estrecho las manos con ímpetu.

-No puedo creerlo, son ustedes, en verdad es gran honor conocerlos en persona –decía el hombre y la pareja frunció el ceño.

-Disculpe, ¿Nos conocemos? –pregunto Scorpius confundido y el hombre soltó su mano y la de Lily.

-Ustedes a mí no me conocen pero yo si he escuchado mucho hablar sobre ustedes –dijo algo avergonzado por su emoción –de parte de mi hijo.

-¿Quién es su hijo? –pregunto Lily confundida.

-Liam McCarthy –contesto orgulloso.

Scorpius y Lily casi se caen de la sorpresa.

-¿Usted es el padre de Liam? –Pregunto Scorpius muy sorprendido y el hombre asintió –es un placer conocerle, Liam nos ha hablado muy bien de usted.

-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? –pregunto Harry muy confundido.

-Liam era nuestro jefe cuando estábamos en el Loto Rojo –explico Lily con una sonrisa y Harry lo comprendió todo.

-Cada vez que visitaba a mi hijo me contaba las extraordinarias historias sobre ustedes y las misiones que realizaban –un tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas de la pareja –y siempre decía que ustedes eran los mejores agentes que jamás tuvo a su mando.

-Él era un buen jefe –dijo Lily con una sonrisa -¿Cómo ha estado?

-Se siente algo desorientado, pues no sabe qué hacer con su vida, pero la última vez que lo visite dijo que iba a aceptar el cargo de director de Durmstrang –les dijo otra vez con orgullo.

-Me alegro por él –dijo Lily sonriendo.

La plática fue interrumpida por la misma mujer que estaba en el escritorio que sin mirar a nadie más que a Harry le dijo que un grupo de magos estaban atacando el callejón Diagon y necesitaban ayuda.

-¿Podemos encargarnos de la misión? –pregunto Scorpius ansioso por estar de nuevo en batalla.

-¿No prefieren que les muestre el departamento? –les pregunto y ambos negaron –de acuerdo, pero no quiero que ninguno escape –les dijo con tono autoritario y ambos asintieron mientras salían de la oficina.

-Su hija y su yerno son unos magos extraordinariamente poderosos –dijo el hombre –y son en extremo letales en un combate –Harry lo vio confundido.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-A que ellos no están acostumbrados a mandar a los criminales a prisión –dijo el hombre con voz sombría –ellos eliminan a los criminales –Harry sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él.

-Mierda –mascullo y después salió apresuradamente de la oficina -¡Terrece! –Grito y de inmediato un joven Auror salió de su cubículo –nos vamos al Callejón Diagon.

-¿Era su hija la que salió hace un momento, señor? –pregunto el joven Auror mientras caminaban hacia el elevador.

-Si –respondió Harry escuetamente. El joven Auror no dijo nada más.

Cuando llegaron al atrio se apresuraron a las chimeneas y entraron a la que llevaba al Caldero Chorreante, apenas salieron de la chimenea entraron al bar y un ruido de gritos agudos y en pánico los ensordeció por un momento, después del aturdimiento se abrieron paso entre el mar de gente y cuando estaban a punto de salir una mujer rubia de mediana edad llego corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Harry! –el grito la mujer y Harry se fijó en ella dándose cuenta que era Hana Longbottom – ¡Qué bueno que viniste, esos tipos están armando un gran escándalo! –grito por encima de las demás voces.

No alcanzo a responderle pues de repente todos guardaron silencio y después comenzaron a aplaudir. Harry y su compañero salir del bar para ser testigos del mejor duelo que jamás hayan visto.

Scorpius y Lily peleaban contra once magos a la vez con una maestría y elegancia impresionante, se dio cuenta de que Scorpius era el que creaba los escudos y Lily era quien atacaba; de la varita del rubio se había formado un potente escudo color plateado, que Harry estaba seguro había visto en algún lado, y repelía cualquier hechizo que le lanzaran desvaneciéndolo en el aire, en cambio, de la varita de Lily salían poderosos rayos de todos los colores que los magos contra los que peleaban apenas podían bloquear con sus escudos, en un descuido un mago quito su escudo para atacar y uno de los rayos le dio de lleno en el pecho lanzándolo 10 metros en el aire antes de chocar con la pared y caer inconsciente, los otros magos se distrajeron al ver a su compañero caído y de forma instantánea Scorpius y Lily los acribillaron con un buen número de hechizos hasta que todos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil –dijo Lily con burla.

-Muy fácil –concedió Scorpius, chasqueo los dedos y unas gruesas cadenas sujetaron a los once magos.

-¿Papa? –Pregunto Lily confundida reparando en la presencia de Harry y el otro Auror -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a llevarme a esos tipos –mintió rápidamente de una forma muy convincente –al parecer son parte de una organización anti-muggles y quiero interrogarlos –mientras decía daba gracias a que su esposa lo obligo a leer el nuevo informe que le habían enviado en la noche.

-Entonces son todos suyos –dijo Scorpius aliviado de quitarle algo de trabajo y tomando a Lily de la mano se la llevó rápidamente al punto de aparición para poder irse antes de que le pidieran el informe de la misión ya que recordó que era lo que se acostumbraba después de una misión.

-Espero su informe en mi escritorio esta tarde –dijo Harry de manera burlona y Scorpius soltó un bufido de fastidio –no crean que se salvan.

Después de haber llegado al ministerio e interrogar a los once magos, estos fueron enviados a Askabán con una condena de 20 años de prisión, Harry y su compañero salieron de la sala de interrogatorios y se fueron al cuartel, cuando llegaron entraron a la oficina de Harry en donde encontraron al Taylor McCarthy sentado en el mismo lugar.

-Eso es todo Terrence, gracias –dijo Harry el Auror se retiró –disculpa por salir de forma apresurada.

-Np hay problema –dijo el hombre -¿Todo fue bien? –pregunto mirando a Harry insistentemente.

-Muy bien –dijo Harry muy aliviado –aunque mi ego y mi orgullo están por los suelos –agrego divertido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Acabo de ver luchar a ese par y no pude evitar sentirme como cuando tenía once años.

-¿Los viste luchar? –pregunto el hombre sorprendido.

-Más bien los vi jugar con esos tipos ya que no se le puede llamar a eso luchar –dijo Harry algo celoso.

Después de platicar un rato más sobre asuntos confidenciales, Taylor McCarthy se retiró dejando a Harry solo y como estaba muy aburrido comenzó a ordenar los informes de esa semana, iba por la mitad cuando la puerta se abrió y Scorpius y Lily entraron.

-Aquí está el reporte –dijo Lily poniendo dos sobres en el escritorio -¿Ya nos podemos ir? –pregunto.

-Si –contesto Harry mientras le daba una hojeada a los dos reportes y se dio cuenta de que estaban muy bien hechos –solo que mañana ya empiezan a laborar de 8 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde –dijo –y en la noche una lechuza les llevara el uniforme de los Aurores.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces –se despidió Scorpius y salió de la oficina seguido por Lily.

Salir del ministerio fue todo un reto para la pareja dado que la noticia de que la "Hija perdida" del Elegido había regresado a Londres junto a su esposo se rego como pólvora al viento y como cereza del pastel muchas personas que estuvieron en el Callejón Diagon durante el ataque dieron un pormenorizado relato de los hechos a la periodista con peor reputación, Rita Skeeter, la cual con su famosa vuela-pluma envió la historia al Profeta y para cuando Lily y Scorpius estaban saliendo del elevador muchas personas se acercaron a felicitarlos, al menos en el caso de Lily, ya que el apellido Malfoy aún era rechazado, y no les quedo de otra que abrirse paso entre sonrisas forzadas y empujones.

Cuando por salieron del ministerio ambos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire y respiraron aliviados, fueron a un callejón y se desaparecieron.

Llegaron a su casa y de inmediato una lechuza negra como la noche los recibió a picotazos y les dejo sobre en el piso, Scorpius le lanzo un hechizo a la lechuza la cual se fue indignada.

-Odio a esa lechuza –refunfuño Lily mientras se curaba los picotazos.

-Debe haberse molestado por hacerla esperar –gruño Scorpius.

-¡Es de Lyra! –exclamo Lily feliz al levantar el sobre.

Rápidamente lo abrió y comenzó a leer la carta, conforme la iba leyendo los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de incredulidad y cuando termino soltó una carcajada muy fuerte y se retorció en el piso de la risa bajo la mirada confundida de Scorpius.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto confundido y como respuesta Lily le entrego la carta ya que no paraba de reírse.

Poco tiempo después Scorpius cayó al piso de la risa haciéndole compañía a su esposa, la carta cayó al piso doblada pero aún se podio leer la posdata.

 _Pd. Tengo dos primos y ambos han entrado a Slytherin junto conmigo._

 _Con cariño, Lyra._

Sin duda el destino tenía formas muy crueles de vengarse.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry Potter se encontraba en la sala de su mansión disfrutando de una tarde pacifica luego del trabajo al lado de su esposa, la miro de reojo y no pudo evitar sentirse como un maldito con mucha suerte al ver que la edad de Ginny solo se podía distinguir por unas pequeñas arrugas y el pelo rojo más claro ya que su cuerpo seguía casi igual y vaya que agradecía eso.

-¿Crees que les haya ido bien a los niños? –la pregunta de Ginny saco a Harry de sus pensamientos nada decentes.

-Claro que les fue bien Ginny –le respondió Harry depositando un suave beso en la corinilla de su esposa

-Es que siento que son muy pequeños para irse –dijo la pelirroja con tristeza.

-Dijiste lo mismo que cuando entraron nuestros hijos al colegio –dijo Harry con ternura –y ya vez que los tres son grandes personas y son felices con sus familias.

-Me preocupa mucho Lily –dijo Ginny angustiada –no quiere saber nada de sus hermanos ni de sus primos y yo me pregunto la razón -murmuro la pelirroja con tristeza.

-A mí me preocupa mucho lo que Malfoy me dijo -rebatió Harry -y no sé por qué presiento que lo que descubra será muy malo.

Ginny le iba a contestar pero en eso la chimenea de la red Flú de la mansión se prendió y por ella salió un muy alterado James Potter.

-¿Paso algo malo James? -pregunto Ginny preocupada al ver a su hijo en ese estado.

-¡Si! -contesto/grito con dramatismo y sus padres se preocuparon -¡Me acaba de suceder la peor de las tragedias!

-¿Pero dinos que paso? –pregunto Harry en verdad preocupado.

-¡Adam entro en Slytherin! –contesto gritando.

Harry y Ginny Potter abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Ginny en un susurro.

-¡Mira! –bramo blandiendo una carta.

Harry la tomo y de inmediato comenzó a leerla, conforme la iba leyendo su semblante pálido se tornaba divertido. Cuando termino de leerla se la entregó a su esposa y miro con unan sonrisa a su hijo.

-No es tan malo James –le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Qué no es tan malo?! –Grito en un tono muy agudo -¡Debe ser una broma, por Merlín mi hijo no pudo haber quedado con las serpientes, de seguro ese tonto sombrero se equivocó y lo mando a la casa equivocada! –dramatizo bajo la mirada divertida de sus padres.

-Deja de armar tanto escándalo James –la voz de Albus Potter hizo que James se calmara un poco.

-¿Y tú por que estas tan tranquilo? –le pregunto James con los ojos entrecerrados a la espera de una broma.

-Por qué no es para tanto que Adam haya quedado en Slytherin –contesto Albus suspirando.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! –la voz de James volvió a tornarse aguda.

-No –contesto Albus –ya que Harry también fue a Slytherin –dijo resignado y sus padres y su hermano se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Lo que faltaba! -volvió a gritar James dramático y después se fue de ahí tan rápido como llego.

-¿Tu no armaras una escena como tu hermano? –pregunto Ginny a su segundo hijo enarcando una ceja pelirroja.

-No –contesto Albus y se sentó en un sofá –supongo que esto no es más que un ajuste de cuentas con el destino –dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Los dos Potter mayores estuvieron de acuerdo con el razonamiento de su hijo y mentalmente acordaron tener una plática con su hijo mayor.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A las afueras de un castillo con aspecto siniestro se encontraba una pelirroja leyendo un libro sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que tenía en una de sus ramas sobresalientes una cuerda que en el pasado sirvió para colgar a los criminales.

-Le dije que estaba en el árbol del castigo, señor director –declaro la voz de una mujer de avanzada edad.

Cassiopeia Malfoy dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas hacia las dos personas que ahora le bloqueaban la luz para encontrase con su profesora de Artes Oscuras, Venia McNeil, y el director, Viktor Krum.

-¿Qué hicieron mis hermanos ahora? –pregunto cansina y el director le sonrió divertido.

-Por increíble que parezca sus hermanos no han hecho nada –dijo algo divertido –aun –agrego preocupado.

-¿Entonces a que se debe la interrupción de mi lectura? –pregunto enarcando una ceja pelirroja.

-Cuidado con su leguaje, señorita Malfoy –dijo la profesora con voz amenazante.

-Descuide profesora McNeil –dijo Viktor Krum restándole importancia –la razón de la interrupción de su lectura se debe a que vengo a hacerle una propuesta –dijo ahora con voz seria.

-¿Y de que se trata? –pregunto la pelirroja curiosa.

-¿Le gustaría participar en el torneo de los tres magos, señorita Malfoy? –pregunto Viktor Krum bajo la mirada de desaprobación de la profesora de Artes Oscuras.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto Cassiopeia con sus ojos verdes abiertos de sorpresa –pero yo pensé que solo podían entrar alumnos mayores de edad –dijo confundida.

-Y así era –dijo Viktor con aspecto triunfante al ver la cara de sorpresa de su mejor alumna –pero por petición de las tres escuelas los ministerios de Inglaterra, Alemania y Francia decidieron que alumnos de quince años también podían entrar.

-En ese caso acepto –declaro Cassiopeia feliz.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión seguido de varios gritos furiosos de estudiantes que perseguían a dos rubios exactamente iguales que se reían de ellos a carcajadas.

-¿Quiere que los atrape, me imagino? –Pregunto Cassiopeia resignada y el director asintió –ya después me dirá los detalles –murmuro al tiempo que sacaba su varita y se disponía a ir detrás de sus hermanos.

-Si ella entra en el torneo tendremos la victoria segura –dijo Viktor con voz confiada mientras observaba a la pelirroja arrojar unas cuerdas a sus hermanos dejándolos inmovilizados.

-Si esos niños se dedicaran más a sus estudios y no a hacer desastres me ahorraría muchos problemas –refunfuño la profesora.

Viktor le dirigió una mirada divertida pero no comento nada.

-Ya que los candidatos están seleccionados es hora de ir preparando el barco para ir a Hogwarts –dijo y después se encamino hacia el lago con la profesora.

Mientras Cassiopeia arrastraba a sus revoltosos hermanos hacia el castillo no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de entrar al torneo de los tres magos sin imaginarse que eso desencadenaría muchas consecuencias desastrosas.


	5. Merodeando

Adam y Harry Potter dormían plácidamente en su cama con doseles verdes de su habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin, estaban tan profundamente dormidos que no escucharon entrar a dos niñas pelirrojas hasta que estas les dieron un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Qué diablos…? –mascullo Adam por lo bajo al sentir un golpe en su cabeza -¿Lyra?, ¿Alana? –Pregunto confundido mientras se sobaba su cabeza -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Solo venimos a hacerles una visita de cortesía –ironizo Lyra rodando los ojos.

-Se supone que las chicas no tienen permitido entrar aquí –susurro Harry sobándose la frente.

-Eso es solo en el caso de los chicos –argumento Alana que después de haber pasado una semana en el castillo ya no se ruborizaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Adam y Harry y podía hablar libremente.

-Eso no es justo –dijo Adam ofendido.

-Dejemos de lado la injusticia hacia el sexo masculino y vámonos antes de que esos idiotas despierten –susurro Lyra señalando a los compañeros de sus primos.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Harry.

-Vamos de exploración –contesto Alana con una sonrisa emocionada.

-¿Exploración? –pregunto Adam confundido mientras se ponía sus pantuflas.

-Vamos a explorar las maravillas del castillo bajo las narices de los profesores –dijo Lyra apenas conteniendo la emoción.

-Está prohibido salir de noche –les recordó Harry que sin embargo ya estaba listo.

-Y eso lo hace más interesante primito –dijo Lyra con la arrogancia que le salía en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?, oh gran exploradora –dijo Adam sarcástico cuando llegaban a la sala común.

-Con esto –contesto Lyra y de su bata de dormir saco un manto plateado haciendo que la boca de sus primos y de Alana cayeran al piso.

-¿Eso es una capa de invisibilidad? –pregunto Alana sorprendida.

-Sip –contesto Lyra disfrutando de la sorpresa que causo.

-Pero yo que sepa las capas son doradas –murmuro Harry anonado.

-Se siente como agua –dijo Adam sorprendido cuando la toco.

-Esta capa es absolutamente infalible –dijo Lyra orgullosa –me la dio mi mamá cuando le dije que yo quería venir a Hogwarts y también me dijo que me divirtiera mucho con ella –explico ante la mirada incrédula de sus primos.

-¿Tu mamá te dio el objeto que sin duda es algo que todo bromista querría y te dijo que la usaras para divertirte? –preguntaron Harry y Adam al unísono bastante impresionados.

-Y eso no es todo –dijo Lyra con una sonrisa ladina –para complementar la utilidad de la capa me dio también esto –sus primos y su amiga que estaban ansiosos por descubrir otro nuevo objeto maravilloso se desilusionaron cuando vieron…

-¿Un viejo pergamino? –pregunto Alana decepcionada.

-Viejo pergamino, ¿dices? –dijo Lyra como si su amiga la estuviera ofendiendo –este viejo pergamino es la clave para que jamás nos descubran.

-¿Y cómo nos servirá este viejo pergamino? –pregunto Adam exasperado.

-Así –contestó Lyra y apunto su varita hacia el centro del pergamino y dijo –Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

En el pergamino se empezaron a formarse líneas que se entremezclaban unas con otras, se cruzaban y después se abrieron como en un abanico en cada una de las esquinas del viejo pergamino. Luego comenzaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior, palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que rezaban:

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

Están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

Sin excepción los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta pues Lyra jamás lo había abierto y solo lo conocía por las historias de su madre, con manos temblorosas, Lyra toco el pergamino y de inmediato los nombres de los cuatro aparecieron en el pergamino.

-Increíble –murmuro Alana anonada.

-¡Esto es fantástico! –grito Harry sin poderse contener.

Grave error.

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió y por ella entro la profesora Melania Nott empuñando su varita.

Lyra tomo la capa y sin perder el tiempo la echo sobre los cuatro y les indico que se movieran hacia la pared para no ser descubiertos, la profesora escrudiño la sala minuciosamente y después de un largo tiempo, al menos para los cuatro niños, se fue de ahí.

-Casi haces que nos descubran –le reprocho Adam a su primo el cual mascullo un _lo siento._

-Vamos –les indico Lyra a sus primos y su amiga y así los cuatro salieron de la sala común para tener su primera aventura.

Subieron y bajaron escaleras, abrieron y cerraron puertas, cruzaron pasillos, descubrieron a un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw besándose en un aula vacía, huyeron del conserje Joshua al toparse con él en uno de los pasillos, aguantaron la risa cuando Harry imito al barón sanguinario haciendo que Peeves casi se cayera de la impresión, pusieron una trampa de pintura en la entrada al aula de transformaciones y por ultimo subieron hasta la torre de Astronomía en donde se encontraron una escena que hubieran preferido no haber visto.

Remus Lupin sin camisa besando apasionadamente a una chica rubia que tenía su camisón muy abierto mientras sus piernas estaban enredadas en la cintura de Remus.

-Esto no es lo que uno espera del premio anual y de una prefecta del colegio –dijo Adam bastante divertido y algo asqueado por la situación en la que su primo se encontraba.

-¡Adam! –exclamo Remus y aparto las manos de la chica como si le quemaran, la bajo y ambos comenzaron a acomodarse la pijama bastante colorados.

-¿Me pregunto qué diría la tía Victoire si se entera de esto? –dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego a su primo.

Remus palideció.

-Por favor no digan nada –suplico desesperado.

-Tranquilo, que mientras tú no digas nada sobre nosotros tu secreto estará a salvo –dijo Lyra con una sonrisa angelical.

-¿Qué hicieron? –pregunto Remus mirándolos con desconfianza.

-¿Crees que si envió una carta a esta hora le llegue a la tía Victoire en la mañana? –pregunto Adam a Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya entendí –dijo Remus de forma apresurada –yo no meto en sus asuntos y ustedes no dicen nada, ¿cierto? –Les pregunto y los cuatro asintieron –serpientes tenían que ser –mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Y quién es la nueva prima? –pregunto Lyra de forma inocente y Remus y la rubia se sonrojaron.

-Soy Natalie Smith –se presentó aun sonrojada.

-Un gusto nueva primita –dijo Harry divertido

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos –anuncio Adam –sigan con lo suyo –añadió con picardía y la pareja se sonrojo.

-Y yo que quería ver las estrellas esta noche –dijo Lyra haciendo un mohín mientras los cuatro bajaban las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Por lo menos salió algo positivo de esto –dijo Adam y sus primos y Alana lo miraron confusos –tenemos en nuestras manos a uno de los premio anuales del colegio, ¿saben cuántas bromas podemos hacer sin recibir castigos?

-Me gusta cómo se escucha eso –dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tengo hambre –anuncio Lyra de repente.

-Pero si comiste más de tres platos de carne en la cena –dijo Alana muy sorprendida -¿De verdad tienes hambre?

-Si –contesto Lyra y sus primos abrieron la boca de sorpresa.

-Tu estomago parece un hoyo negro, ¿sabías? –le dijo Harry a su prima.

-Claro que lo sé –respondió Lyra –pero el saberlo no hace que mi hambre se vaya.

-¿Y dónde piensas conseguir comida? –pregunto Alana.

-Déjame ver –contesto Lyra sacando el mapa.

La pequeña pelirroja de ojos grises escrudiñaba el mapa en busca de algo que sus amigos no entendían, después de unos minutos en su cara apareció una sonrisa triunfal y se relamió los labios.

-Es por aquí, vamos –les dijo y los cuatro avanzaron hacia un pasillo que estaba cerca de la salida del Gran Comedor, cuando los primos de Lyra y su amiga Alana se estaban impacientando por no saber hacia dónde iban la pelirroja se detuvo frente a un cuadro de canasta con frutas.

-Es aquí –les dijo y después le hizo cosquillas a una pera y de inmediato una puerta apareció frente a ellos.

Lyra giro la perilla y los cuatro se quedaron anonados por la cantidad de elfos dementicos que aún estaban trabajando a esa hora.

-¿Son las cocinas? –pregunto Adam emocionado y Lyra asintió.

-Buenas noches jóvenes amos –los saludo una voz chillona de un elfo que se acercó a ellos -¿En qué podemos servirles?

-¿Tiene pastel de chocolate? –Pregunto Lyra de inmediato y el elfo asintió –entonces quiero dos rebanadas.

-¿Y ustedes que desean jóvenes amos? –les pregunto el elfo a los primos de Lyra y a Alana.

-Pues también un poco de pastel de chocolate –respondió Harry y los otros dos asintieron.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y se retiró, otro elfo llego en su lugar y los condujo hacia una mesa en donde los cuatro se sentaron a esperar su pastel de chocolate, pasaron unos minutos y el elfo volvió con una charola repleta de pastel de chocolate que Lyra al verla le brillaron los ojos de hambre.

-¿Desean algo de tomar? –les pregunto el elfo cuando dejo la charola.

-Un poco de leche tibia no vendría mal –contesto Adam relamiéndose los labios al ver el delicioso pastel de chocolate.

-Enseguida les traigo su leche jóvenes amos –dijo el elfo y después se fue de ahí haciendo una reverencia.

Después de varios minutos en donde los cuatro niños solo se dedicaron a comer su pastel de chocolate y a beber su leche tibia, se levantaron de la mesa y agradecieron al elfo que los había atendido y se fueron de ahí casi sacando a rastras a Lyra, pues según ella, aún tenía hambre.

-Solo quería otra rebanada y ya –refunfuño la pelirroja mientras bajaban las escaleras a la Sala Común.

-Te comiste cuatro rebanadas de pastel tú sola y, ¿Aun quieres más? –pregunto Alana muy sorprendida.

-Estoy en pleno desarrollo así que tengo que comer bien –se defendió Lyra.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Los cuatro Slytherin llegaron a su Sala Común y después de revisar que no hubiera nadie se quitaron la capa de encima y se dejaron caer en el sillón más cercano algo agotados por su exploración.

-¿Qué hora será? –pregunto Harry después de un tiempo en silencio.

-Calculo que son como las 3 de la madrugada –respondió Lyra frotándose los ojos grises.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir –dijo Adam poniéndose de pie -¿Vienes? –le pregunto a su primo el cual asintió.

-Buenas noches chicas –se despidió Harry –por cierto Lyra, no olvides que mañana nos reunimos con los primos –le recordó.

-Está bien –dijo la pelirroja y sus primos se perdieron en las escaleras de su dormitorio.

-Que sueño tengo –dijo Alana bostezando –yo también me voy a dormir.

-Vamos –dijo Lyra y ambas se fueron a su habitación.

Antes de llegar a la puerta Alana detuvo a su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo que sorprendió bastante a Lyra.

-Gracias por dejarme acompañarlos –susurro y Lyra le dio un pequeño coscorrón en su cabeza.

-No digas tonterías –la reprendió –eres nuestra amiga y jamás te dejaríamos de lado –dijo Lyra firmemente.

Alana sonrió emocionada y las dos niñas entraron a su habitación para poder descansar de su pequeña exploración.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Te estas comportando como un idiota inmaduro James –le reprendió Albus Potter a su hermano.

Los dos Potter se encontraban en un bar muggle bebiendo un trago después de salir del ministerio, aunque James Potter ya lo hacía a diario y estaba empezando a preocupar a su hermano.

-No empieces con lo mismo Al –dijo James en un suspiro.

-¿Qué tan difícil es aceptar que Adam haya quedado en Slytherin? –pregunto Albus exasperado.

-El problema no es que haya quedado en Slytherin –respondió James –el problema es que no sé cómo lidiar con ese hecho.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –pregunto Albus confundido.

-Hablo de que no sé cómo lo tomara la familia, Al –contesto James preocupado –aun no les hemos dicho que Adam y Harry quedaron en Slytherin –le recordó James –y lo que preocupa es que pase lo mismo que paso con Lily hace tantos años –dijo mortificado.

-Los tiempos han cambiado James –dijo Albus tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano –además de que ya somos adultos y no unos adolescentes idiotas que se dejaron llevar por historias estúpidas y prejuicios –dijo Albus y James lo miro divertido.

-Ya empiezas a hablar como la tía Hermione y el tío Percy –dijo James riendo y su hermano lo miro ofendido –pero tienes razón –dijo James dándole un último sorbo a su copa –ya somos adultos y si la familia no quiere comprender que los niños hayan quedado con las serpientes es su problema –añadió con ese aire de indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Así se habla –lo felicito Albus dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano –por cierto, ¿Has escuchado lo que se rumora acerca de Lily y de Malfoy?

-No, últimamente no he prestado atención a los cotilleos –contesto James.

-Se dice que papa va a ascenderlos al escuadrón especial –dijo Albus y su hermano lo miro impresionado.

-¿Tan rápido? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Yo también me quedo estupefacto cuando lo escuche pero después de preguntarle a tía Hermione si era cierto ella me dijo del porqué del asenso –James miro a su hermano intensamente para que continuara –al parecer ayer por la noche hubo una redada en una casa que pertenecía a los Lestrange hace mucho tiempo y en ella se estaba escondiendo Albert Stanford –dijo Albus y James casi se cae de la impresión.

-¿Él es quien intento…?

-Matar a la tía Hermione, si –dijo Albus respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada.

-¿Entonces papá por fin logro captúralo? –pregunto James interesado.

-No –contesto Albus –los que lo capturaron fueron Lily y Malfoy –dijo Albus.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto James con la impresión en los ojos.

-Al parecer el Auror que llevaba el caso tenía una leve sospecha de que ese tipo se encontraba en esa casa y para sacarse de dudas organizo una redada y ahí Lily y Malfoy lo capturaron.

-¿Y por qué no me informaron de esto? –Pregunto James algo enfadado –yo soy el jefe del departamento Seguridad Mágica y apenas me estoy enterando –dijo ofendido.

-Papá te envió el reporte hoy en la mañana –dijo Albus -pero como te desconectaste del mundo tal vez no lo hayas visto –le dijo con reproche.

-Maldición –mascullo James –si no leo ese reporte hoy mismo tía Hermione se enfadar conmigo demasiado –dijo algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo, todavía puedes leerlo mañana –dijo Albus divertido –al parecer aun lo están interrogando y pasado mañana será entregado al Wizengamot.

-Uff, que alivio

El resto de la tarde ambos hermanos se la pasaron recordando viejos tiempos en el colegio y tratando de buscar una manera para poder acercarse de nuevo a su hermana.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-El veritaserum no funciona, señor Potter –dijo un Auror.

Harry Potter se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios tratando de que Albert Stanford hablara sobre sus cómplices del intento de asesinato de su amiga Hermione, pero al parecer el tipo era muy resistente y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Demonios –dijo Harry por lo bajo.

-Así nunca podrás hacer que hable –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Lily? –Pregunto Harry confuso -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dijeron que estaban teniendo problemas para que hablara –contesto la pelirroja señalando a Albert –así que vine a echarte la mano.

-El acusado tomo una poción que contrarresta el veritaserum y no sabemos cómo contrarrestar los efectos –dijo el otro Auror que se encontraba en la sala.

-Se llama _occultatio potionem –_ explico Lily y su padre y Auror se quedaron sorprendidos –y el efecto dura aproximadamente dos meses y no hay nada para contrarrestarlo –agrego Lily para desesperación de su padre y el Auror.

-Eso es mucho tiempo –gruño Harry Potter.

-Si quieres puedo persuadirlo para que hable –ofreció Lily –pero para eso tendrán que salir de la habitación –les dijo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry rápidamente –vamos afuera Terrence –ordeno Harry.

-Si señor –obedeció el Auror.

Ambos Aurores salieron de la habitación dejando a Lily sola, cuando los dos hombres salieron de la habitación en la cara de Lily se dibujó una sonrisa un tanto maléfica y el acusado por fin mostro alguna emoción. Miedo.

Harry Potter estaba esperando afuera de la sala de interrogatorios junto con su aprendiz, Terrence. Ambos Aurores se encontraban recargados en la fría pared esperando pacientemente, después de unos cuantos minutos la cabellara pelirroja de Lily apareció en la puerta.

-Listo -les dijo Lily -les aseguro que ahora hablara hasta por los codos -agrego divertida.

Ambos Aurores entraron a la habitación y Albert al verlos los miro lleno de miedo.

-¡Diré todo lo que quieran pero no dejen que ella se me acerque! -exclamo muerto de pánico con sus ojos fijos en Lily.

Harry Potter volteo a su hija esperando una explicación pero para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba, se quedó viendo el lugar en donde estaba su hija y después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Para sorpresa de Harry y su aprendiz, el acusado de verdad estaba contando absolutamente todo y ahora ya tenían varios nombres de las personas que estaban involucradas en el intento de asesinato.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo su hija, señor? -pregunto Terrence una vez que salieron de la sala de interrogatorios.

-No lo sé -contestó Harry con sinceridad -pero me alegra que lo haya hecho.

-Su hija es muy poderosa, ¿Verdad señor? -pregunto el Auror emocionado.

-Más poderosa de lo que yo jamás fui -admitió Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Adam y Lyra y se dirigían hacia la cabaña que alguna vez perteneció al guardabosques, los tres niños bajaban por la pendiente casi corriendo y haciendo chistes entre ellos.

-Te aseguro que Remus se va a poner colorado nada más nos vea –decía Adam divertido.

-Si a mí me hubieran descubierto en la situación en la que estaba no querría verlos ni en pintura –dijo Lyra.

-Y pensar que la tía Victoire siempre presume de que Remus es el mejor portado de los Weasley –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-¿Tan celosa es la madre de Remus? –pregunto Lyra interesada.

-No solo la mamá de Remus es celosa –contesto Harry –todas las tías lo son –agrego con un escalofrió.

-Deberías haber estado la anterior cena de Navidad –dijo Adam divertido –James llevo a su novia para presentarla a la familia –dijo y Harry se rio.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Lyra.

-Que todas las mujeres de la familia, incluida nuestras madres –dijo Adam señalándose a él y su primo –le hicieron comentarios maliciosos a la pobre chica durante toda la cena y para el golpe de gracia mi madre investigo el resultado de los T.I.M.O.S. y se los dijo a todos –a este punto Harry y Lyra ya estaban riendo –no creo que le haya gustado mucho enterarse de que había sacado tres Trol frente a la familia de su novio.

-¿Y qué sucedió después? –pregunto Lyra divertida.

-Pues la chica se fue bastante ofendida no sin antes haberle dado un tremendo puñetazo a James –contesto James divertido –pero ese día aprendimos una valiosa lección.

-¿Cual? –pregunto Lyra.

-Que nunca les vamos a presentar a nuestras novias a la familia –contesto Harry seriamente y su prima rio divertida.

Los tres Slytherin llegaron a la antigua cabaña de Hagrid y se sorprendieron de que sus primas ya estuvieran ahí. La cabaña era muy diferente a como era cuando Hagrid la ocupaba pues ahora en donde había una gran cama se encontraban varios sofás y pufs bastante cómodos, la chimenea estaba decorada con variados arreglos y en la mesa había una gran canasta con bocadillos.

-Hasta que llegan pequeñas víboras –saludo Andrómeda desde el sofá.

-Es que estábamos desayunando –se excusó Lyra y después se sentó en uno de los pufs.

-¿Y los chicos? –pregunto Adam a sus primas.

-Creo que aún siguen dormidos –contesto Gabrielle en un mohín –según ellos estuvieron haciendo un trabajo hasta la noche pero yo no les creo.

-Remus sí que estuvo trabajando toda la noche –dijo Lyra divertida –de eso somos testigos.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Andrómeda curiosa.

Lyra solo le sonrió a su prima pero se negó a contestar.

Poco después Remus, James y Matt entraron por la puerta de la cabaña y de inmediato Gabrielle se fue sobre su hermano.

-¿En dónde estuviste anoche? –le pregunto mirándolo seriamente. Remus trago grueso.

-Ya te lo dije, estaba trabajando –le respondió tratando de sonar casual.

-Estaba tan concentrado trabajando que ni nos hizo caso –comento Adam con la diversión brillando en sus ojos azules -¿Verdad? –le pregunto a Lyra y Harry y ambos asintieron.

-Bueno, no venimos a hablar sobre nosotros –intervino James salvando a su hermano –si no de la pequeña viborita –dijo señalando a Lyra la cual le saco la lengua. Remus vio a su hermano agradecido.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué quieren saber? –pregunto mientras se dirigía a la mesa y tomaba el cesto de bocadillos sorprendiendo a sus primos.

-¿Vas a seguir comiendo? –pregunto Adam impresionado,

-Estoy en desarrollo así que debo comer bien –se excusó la pelirroja con su frase típica,

-Dejando de lado el gigantesco estomago de la pequeña viborita –Lyra le volvió a sacar la lengua a su primo James – ¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanos? –pregunto curioso.

Remus, Gabrielle, James, Andrómeda, Matt y Marianne miraban a la pelirroja a la espera de su respuesta interesados en saber más sobre sus recientemente encontrados primos.

-Bueno, mi hermana mayor se llama Cassiopeia Lynx, pero le guste que la llamen Cassie –dijo Lyra –mi otra hermana se llama Artemisa Galatea y prefiere que la llamen solo Artemisa –decía la pelirroja –les siguen mis hermanos gemelos Orión Arwin y Sirius Altaír, ese par tiene la costumbre de combinar sus nombres así que solo llámenlos por como ellos les digan –dijo Lyra algo divertida –y por ultimo estoy yo –dijo señalándose con los pulgares –yo me llamo Lyra Alcíone pero si alguno de ustedes se atreve a decirme mi segundo nombre la pagará muy caro –sus primos sonrieron divertidos ante la amenaza.

-No tú sulfures pelirroja –dijo Matt divertido -¿Y cómo son tus hermanos? –pregunto y otra vez pusieron atención a Lyra.

-Mmmmm, bueno, los cinco somos muy diferentes en cuanto a carácter –dijo Lyra pensativa –por ejemplo, mi hermana Cassie es algo seria, tiene un carácter del demonio, detesta ser el centro de atención y por lo general trata de no destacar demasiado, aunque es muy inteligente, y eso atrae ciertas miradas –explico.

-¿Un ratón de biblioteca? –indago Remus pero Lyra negó.

-No, digamos que es de las personas que disfruta estando sola y en silencio –explico y a sus primos se les vino a la mente el carácter de Harry Potter.

-¿Y tú otra hermana? –pregunto Marianne.

-Mi hermana Artemisa es todo lo contrario a Cassie –contesto Lyra sonriendo –ella es muy rebelde, detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con figuras de autoridad y por lo general es muy altanera y arrogante –decía Lyra bajo la incrédula mirada de sus primos –a los únicos que obedece son a mis padres y los que se atreven a darle ordenes les lanza una maldición.

-¿Tanto así? –pregunto Gabrielle con los ojos abiertos de horror.

-Si –confirmo Lyra –aunque mis papás les pasan todas sus locuras solo porque lleva unas calificaciones igual de buenas que mi hermana Cassie.

-¿Y tus hermanos? –pregunto Remus.

-Mis hermanos son como Artemisa, solo que la diferencia radica en que a ellos les gusta gastar bromas a quien se les cruce en el camino –dijo Lyra mordiendo uno de los bizcochos –aunque este año sus bromas han ido en aumento desde que nombraron a Cassie prefecta del colegio –agrego divertida.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –pregunto Andrómeda confundida.

-¿No se los dije? .pregunto Lyra rodando los ojos –mis hermanos son como Artemisa lo que significa que también odian a cualquier figura de autoridad –los primos de Lyra corearon una "Ahh" como entendimiento –según ellos se sienten traicionados al tener una hermana prefecta –agrego divertida –aunque se les paso el sentimiento de traición cuando Cassie les mando un buen número de maldiciones.

-¿Les lanzo maldiciones a sus hermanos? –pregunto Adam con los ojos abiertos sabiendo de que tipos de maldiciones empleaba la familia de su prima.

-Sí, calculo que unas 10 –respondió Lyra divertida –aunque no les llego ninguna, pues mis hermanitos son muy buenos en los duelos y pudieron ellos solos contra Cassie.

-¿Y en que colegio estudian? –pregunto Remus interesado.

-En Durmstrang –contesto Lyra.

-¿Pero que no es en ese colegio donde enseñan magia negra? –pregunto Gabrielle sorprendida.

-Pues sí, mis hermanos podría decirse que son magos oscuros –dijo Lyra con tranquilidad.

-Pero la magia negra es mala –murmuro James.

-Y además lo que la practican son los sangre pura elitistas –dijo Marianne –como Avery –añadió con desprecio.

-Mis hermanos son magos oscuros, pero no son como esa bola de idiotas sangre pura –explico Lyra con calma –de echo hace un año mandaron a llamar a mis papás con un tema relacionado con la pureza de sangre –añadió.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Remus.

-Pues resulta que unos completos imbéciles llamaron a mi hermana Cassie "Traidora a la sangre" –contesto Lyra haciendo un mohín –y Cassie no se lo aguanto –dijo –les dio una paliza al estilo muggle a los idiotas y después le lanzo una maldición rompe-huesos que les rompió todas las costillas –sus primas se taparon la boca con horror mientras sus primos se miraban entre si sorprendidos –después llegaron los profesores y se llevaron a mi hermana con el director y a los idiotas al hospital.

-Vaya –dijo James sorprendido -¿Entonces tus hermanos son como magos oscuros buenos? –indago.

-Pues algo así –contesto Lyra indiferente.

-Creo que ha sido demasiada información para un día –dijo Matt levantándose de su sillón.

-Si –apoyo James a su primo –y además hay entrenamiento de Quidditch –agrego.

-Es cierto, tenemos que ir a entrenar –dijo Marianne levantándose también del sofá.

-¿Juegan Quidditch? –pregunto Lyra emocionada.

-Claro –respondió Remus -estamos los seis en el equipo de Gryffindor –dijo orgulloso.

-¿Y Slytherin tiene equipo de Quidditch? -pregunto con sus ojos grises brillantes.

-Claro –respondió Gabrielle –todas las casas tienen sus propios equipos.

-Bueno pequeña viborita, nos vemos la siguiente semana –dijo Matt dándole jalándole la mejilla derecha a su prima.

-De acuerdo –dijo Lyra –pero a la otra les toca a ustedes hablar sobre su familia.

-Claro –respondieron sus primos y se fueron de ahí.

Los tres primos se quedaron un rato más dentro de la cabaña y después se fueron de ahí no sin antes de terminar de comerse todos los bizcochos.


End file.
